Best Dressed Heartbreak
by x.Kaze-chan
Summary: You arrogant bastard! How dare you walk into my company and demand I hand over the files to you! Go kill yourself, Uchiha! In fact, go choke on a penguin!" It was hate at first sight. But that didn't stop them from wanting each other. AU //SasuSaku//
1. Rejected Proposal

**A/N; OMG IT'S BEST DRESSED HEARTBREAK!! **

**SO ANYWAYS…**

**ONTO THE STORY!! **

**I know I've made you guys wait like FOREVER for this thing to come out, lol **

**Best Dressed Heartbreak: ****YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY COMPANY AND DEMAND I HAND OVER THE DESIGNS TO YOU JUST LIKE THAT?! GO KILL YOURSELF UCHIHA! **

**Chapter 1 **

--

The clicking of her flats flooded the busy entrance floor of the H.I.I. 57 floored building with a helicopter-landing roof. Everyone looked up from their work to take in the sight of the heiress to their company. She was as they had described her, layered mid back-length straight pink hair that flipped outwards naturally and layered bangs brushed to the right side.

She was wearing an outfit that suited her age of only 21. A white hoodie paired with tight white skinny jeans, and silver leather flats with a brown bow on each flat. She had on an I.D. tag around her neck as a necklace as she walked toward the reception desk.

The receptionist widened her eyes at the sight of her and bowed her head immediately. "H-Haruno-san! I didn't expect around this area! Um, can I help you today?" she spoke without raising her head. Sakura smiled and lifted the girl's head with polished green fingernails. The girl blushed before stuttering, "A-Ano…"

Sakura giggled before stepping back, now that the girl was looking at her- well kind of… "It's alright to look at me in the eyes, Shizuka-chan! I don't like formality, it's annoying, and so just be casual ok? I'm just like you!" she smiled at the girl sweetly. The girl 'Shizuka,' seemed to have gain more confidence after hearing that.

"Right! So what can I do for you today Sakura-san?" she smiled brightly now, her blush gone slightly yet her stuttering stopped. Sakura was about to speak when a running figure ran towards her way.

The girl had mid-back length wavy dark brown hair with parted bangs and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with the words IT'S ALL GOOD IN THE HOOD on it along with yellow skinny jeans and black high heels. She ran to where Sakura was skillfully in HIGH heels and panted as she finally arrived in front of her.

Sakura smiled at her PA, "Hai, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten looked through her folder before looking up at Sakura again, "Sakura-chan, you're late for a 10 o'clock meeting with Uchiha-san!"

"EH?! NANI?!"

Because the clock on the wall behind the reception desk read…

11:25

* * *

"Uso! Uso! Uso! Uso!!"

The loud cries of "USO" was heard as the clicking of heels and flats made way down the hallway. The door to the meeting room slammed open as a panting Sakura and Tenten breathed heavily. Sakura looked up and coughed when she saw a tall figure sitting on his chair with a raised brow. Tenten ushered Sakura in and handed her a folder before closing the door and left the two alone.

Sakura cleared her throat and tried walking with regained dignity to the table. She was about to speak when her cell phone rang. She sighed before answering it after excusing herself. "Nani In-!"

"_**THAT STUPID TWO FACED BIG ASSED FRICKIN MOTHER EFFING UGLY MAN-WHORE **__**FAG**__**!" **_

Sakura coughed before looking at the man. He had on amused look on his face… obviously… he heard the person on the line. She stood up and excused herself after countless apologies and ran out the meeting room into the hallway.

The man sat there, smirking as he heard the voice of the pink haired woman raise.

"YOU STUPID ASS PIG! I'M IN A FRICKIN MEETING; DO YOU WANT ME TO WALK OVER THERE AND SLAM A BOOK ON YOUR FACE SO YOU CAN READ HOW TO BE POLITE 923 FRICKIN TIMES?! I TOLD YOU TO READ THAT BOOK!! READ IT! DON'T TALK TO ME! UGH! FINE! 6:30! NOW _GO_!"

The door opened again as Sakura straightened herself and gave a smile before sitting down. She placed her cell phone on the table before speaking.

"Domo, Uchiha-san, for coming today, but can I ask what you need?" Sakura asked as she looked at him with curiosity on her face.

The man looked around boringly before looking back at her, talking in a bored voice, "Sasuke is fine. No formality. Haruno, I want the summer designs and I want them now. If you're lucky, I'll let you spend the night with me." he smirked at her when he saw her face redden. He thought she was blushing because of him!

She was actually turning red in a mix of emotions, ahem excitement, anger, more anger, frustration, mad, furious, angry, angrier, and then…-

"UCHIHA SASUKE YOU ARE THE LOWEST HUMAN BEING I COULD EVER POSSIBLY ASSOCIATE MYSELF WITH! HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY MOTHER'S COMPANY AND DEMAND THAT I HAND OVER THE SUMMER DESIGNS LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE?! WHY DON'T YOU GO MAKE YOUR DEMANDS WITH YOUR OWN COMPANY'S BOTCH FROM HELL! GO KILL YOURSELF UCHIHA!"

He winced at the force of her choice of words as she pushed him out of the door and slammed the door into his face.

He stood there, when the door opened and Sakura cleared her throat. She looked up at him once before closing the door behind her. "I was about to leave." she said simply before walking passed him with an "hmph, arrogant bastard."

He looked at the door before a smirk made its way up his face. "Che…"

* * *

She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Her eyes stared straight in front of her when a blur passed by her and suddenly stopped to zoom back to where she was. She looked up and groaned in annoyance when she saw who it was. "What do you want Kiba." the boy was obviously known as Kiba.

He had spiky brown hair wore a black t-shirt with black tight skinny jeans paired with a metal belt and black and white vans. He was on a skateboard and held a leash connected to a large white and brown colored dog. He grinned at Sakura, winking at her before doing a quick Ollie and flipped his board to grab it.

"Sup Saku babe, what's a designer like you," he looked her over and licked his lips, "doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside doing whatever you designers do like design stuff?" he had no idea just how retarded he just made himself look like. Sakura scoffed and kicked thin air on the ground as she looked at him with a bored look.

Sakura pouted quickly before looking away, she folded her arms and stuck her nose up in an angry posture, Kiba chuckled. "Uchiha Sasuke of Uchiha Fashions and Agency came over today. To tell me to hand over the company's summer designs. In return, I get a night with him! Who does he think I am?! A hooker or a stripper!? For your information Uchiha, I HATE THOSE KINDS OF SLUTS! UGH! GO KILL YOURSELF!"

Kiba laughed at her before setting his board down to stand on it in a thinking posture. His dog barked and Sakura smiled at the dog before giving it a pat on the head.

"Well Saku, I dunno how a skater like me can help such a high classed designer like you, but I'm pretty sure the mature term for 'go kill yourself' is suicide!" Kiba teased her. Sakura flipped him off before giving him a glare. He whistled, "Whoo, someone's definitely on fire, and not the good fire either!" Sakura growled and raised her hand to slap him when his stronger hand stopped hers first. "Now, now, violence isn't the answer!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and retreated her hand before walking away from the place. Kiba simply smirked at her retreating back before skating off the opposite way.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she dressed up for the night. She was going to eat dinner with the C.E.O of a world known entertainment company, Sabaku E. She simply left her hair down, put on some mascara and lip gloss, wore a grey and white striped v-neck sleeveless top, black skinny jeans, and black high heels.

She got her white Chanel handbag from the bed and slid it on her shoulder. She looked at herself in the mirror and merely smiled before walking out the door. She snapped her fingers as her bodyguard (a woman) came forward.

The woman was amazingly tall standing at 5'10'' while Sakura was only a 5'8'', shorter by 2 ("painful" in her words) inches.

The bodyguard wore a black camisole; black mini skirt that covered a holster tied high up her right thigh that had a gun attached to it with some daggers, and black leather knee-high, high heel boots. Her fingernails were painted grey but her hair was blue and reached her shoulders, straightened with a white rose clip in her hair.

Her icy blue eyes peered at Sakura as she bowed her head. "Sakura-sama."

Sakura smiled at her guard before handing her a paper, "That's a copy of the contract Tenten faxed over to me earlier. Apparently, that's how most contracts look like. You'll be joined by Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru today, alright? Thank you Konan and Anko wants to have lunch with you tomorrow. I'll meet you by the gate," Sakura gave Konan a hug before running down the steps.

Konan watched her mistress leave before a maid walked over to hand her a white blazer. Konan placed on the white blazer and pocketed the copy of the contract inside her blazer pocket.

She smiled at the maid who bowed and walked away. Konan blinked before disappearing.

* * *

She got off of the black Mercedes with darkly tinted windows. The chauffer bowed his head and Sakura giggled before lifting his head up. "Don't bow to me Genma-sempai! You're at least 7 years older than me!" Genma twitched before giving her a soft pat on the head.

He smirked at her before closing the door and walking back over to the driver's seat. "Hm, that means I still might be able to court you." he winked at her and laughed when she gave him a disgusted face. "Hah, well I'll be back later pipsqueak." he smirked again when she glared at him after being called pipsqueak. "What? You're so short!" he joked.

He loved making fun of her being shorter than him. He was 5'11'', haha.

He drove off after she walked inside the restaurant.

--

The host widened his eyes at the sight of Haruno Sakura in his restaurant. He walked over to her and bowed his head, "How many people tonight, Haruno-san?" he asked her politely, slightly nervous of stuttering. Sakura lifted his head as well and smiled as she looked around the place. She spotted her target.

A head of red.

She shook her head at the host before pointing over to the table. "I have a friend waiting for me, thank you." the host nodded and gestured for her to go to where she was needed.

She thanked him and walked over to the table where she had spotted him. He nodded his head when he saw her. She pulled out the chair and sat down before smiling at him.

"Sabaku-san, thank you for having dinner with me tonight!" she beamed at him from her seat, he returned her smile with a small hint of one. She inwardly giggled, knowing that Gaara wasn't really one for much emotional actions. She placed her purse on the seat beside her and looked up when a waitress arrived at her table.

The waitress's eyes brightened considerably at seeing Gaara, a blush formed. Her eyes widened though, when she saw Sakura and Gaara. And being just a teenage girl, she just had to ask a question, "Oh my goodness, Gaara-dono and Sakura-sempai?! Are you guys tying the knot?" Sakura nearly choked on her own saliva at hearing the question.

Gaara glared at the waitress and the waitress sweat dropped as she laughed nervously, "I-…I mean, um, may I take your order, Haruno-san?" she asked Sakura who was stabling herself. Sakura cleared her throat and looked over at Gaara who nodded his head at her. Sakura smiled at her and looked through the menu quickly for drinks.

She looked up a minute later and smiled politely at the waitress again who blushed, "I would like an iced tea please," the waitress nodded and jotted down her order and bowed her head before running back to get her order.

Sakura cleared her throat again and now looked up at Gaara, Gaara spoke before her, "Sakura-san, we have another person that will join us today." Gaara announced as he took a sip out of his coffee.

Sakura raised an eyebrow but brushed it off and nodded, "Hai, and Sakura is fine, no formalities please. If I may ask, who is our other guest?" she asked with a hint of anxiousness in her voice for him to notice. She saw the way his eyes slightly lit up in amusement at her enthusiasm and inwardly smirked.

"He is-," his gaze landed on a man walking towards them, "him." Sakura followed his gaze and felt her jaw drop and eyes widen when she saw who it was.

He had spiky and unruly black hair with dark blue tints in them; he wore a black shirt with the white word _Explode _printed on it with a red blazer on top with white skinny jeans and red and white Converse.

"UCHIHA JERK?!"

* * *

-STATIC!-

Konan winced into her earpiece as static was heard following Sakura's loud scream. "S-Sakura-sama, if you don't mind…" she murmured into her communicator. A nervous chuckle was heard on the other line of the earpiece and then a really soft "Gomen!" Konan sighed and smiled quietly to herself before turning around and looking at the bodyguards lined up in front of her.

She bowed her head before looking up again and speaking, "My name is Konan, Haruno Sakura-sama's personal bodyguard. I suppose I was to meet up with Sabaku-san's own bodyguards and Uchiha-san's bodyguards, correct?" she asked in a monotonous voice as she looked around. She fingered something inside her white blazer before looking back at them.

A man with spiky light brown hair in a high ponytail resembling a pineapple nodded at her. He had a lazy gaze on his face and a white muscle shirt with a black blazer on top with black skinny jeans and black and white Converse. "Nara Shikamaru, and yea, I'm Sasuke's bodyguard. Haruno-san only needs one bodyguard? Are you sure you can handle everything by yourself, much less since you're a woman?"

The moment after, a bullet flew at him and missed him by a hair.

Shikamaru widened his eyes slightly before looking at her and nodded, "I see." he said before looking at his blonde haired companion.

The man beside Shikamaru had spiky and messy sun kissed blonde hair; his cerulean blue eyes peered into her own ice blue ones. He wore the same attire as Shikamaru except he had on a black t-shirt with a white sleeveless blazer on top. There was a black armband around his left arm and white and black checked wristband on his right wrist.

He grinned at Konan, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, remember my name! I'm also, sadly, Sasuke-teme's bodyguard! Whoa, you're pretty for a bodyguard, but that's probably because Sakura-chan's pretty pretty too! She has a good eye!" he dodged another bullet that flew pass him.

A grunt came from two other mysterious men on the sidelines.

"I never said I work alone." Konan smirked when another shadow jumped from the rooftop of the restaurant and joined her side. It was another woman and Konan smirked at her.

The woman had waist length bleach blonde hair and blunt bangs cut straight across from this side to the other right above her eyebrows. Her straight hair was pulled to one shoulder. She wore a white sleeveless button up collar blouse with a black tie, black mini skirt like Konan's, her holster wrapped around her right thigh with a taser, gun, and some daggers attached to it as well, and she wore taunting black high heels instead of kickass boots. She had on fingerless gloves.

She smirked at the other bodyguards in front of her. "Allow me to introduce myself," her cerulean (note: _cerulean_ not Naruto's cerulean _blue_) eyes examined every single person around them, "Yamanaka Ino, daughter to flower shop owners and my alias as a bodyguard is to be protected from my mother at all times. My own dad is a bodyguard but my mother does not know and she doesn't need to. Sakura-baka's bodyguard."

Naruto and Shikamaru seemed to be surprised of her calling her own mistress a baka.

The two remaining shadows showed themselves.

One was a man with spiky silver hair and his face was masked by a black mask except for one lone eye. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with black baggy pants and black combat boots, he had on black gloves. He had a… disgusting book in his hand, Ino and Konan glared at the book. He smirked at them through his mask, "Yo! Hatake Kakashi… Gaara's you know what…" he held up a friendly hand.

Ino smiled at him, "Eh? Kakashi-sensei? You've retired yourself from a training teacher to a bodyguard? Well at least now you're putting your skills to use." he smiled back at her- through his mask.

The other man resembled Ino quite well with his blonde hair in a high ponytail with long bangs that covered his left eye and cerulean blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black and brown Vans. He had a purple choker around his neck. Well now that it's mentioned, nearly all the bodyguards had a purple choker around their necks except for Kakashi because of his mask.

"Deidara." Konan smirked at the man.

Deidara smirked at her, "Konan, un."

Ino's eyes narrowed as she spotted a man walking inside the restaurant, he was looking around cautiously and had a nervous look on his face. She looked at Konan who nodded and brought out her binoculars inside her blazer.

Everyone stayed quiet before Konan widened her eyes.

"Shit. Get them out of here! It's Gato's goons! Sakura-sama hide! Hurry!" she cried into her communicator, hoping her mistress fot the message.

Ino, Naruto, and Deidara disappeared after nodding at her. Shikamaru and Kakashi stayed behind with her. Konan hissed before remembering something. _… Shoot. They're in a freakin' restaurant! _

* * *

"**EVERYBODY GET OUT HURRY UP! OUT OF THE RESTAURANT!" **

Ino, Naruto, and Deidara's booming voices commanded to the people inside the restaurant loudly. "Shit, duck!" Naruto cried out when he saw a bullet fly towards them. After the gun was fired, loud voices cried as people struggled to get out of the restaurant. The three got up and Ino scanned the area hurriedly before seeing Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke underneath their table.

Ino scowled before murmuring a quiet order to Deidara, "Oi, Deidara, cover me! Naruto, you help the people get out safely!" Naruto nodded before walking over to the crowd of fighting people. Deidara loaded his gun and carefully looked around to where Gato's goons could be. "Don't shout any of their names, it'll blow their covers, they're under the table…" Ino whispered to Deidara.

Deidara silently agreed as he walked backwards, back to back with Ino who was walking over to the C.E.O's table.

Ino suddenly got on the floor and rolled once before crawling over to their table before getting under the table herself. Deidara left her for the table beside them and ducked under that table too. He sneaked out from under the tablecloth to see if anyone was approaching. He took something from the holster around his thigh, it was something like binoculars. But it was a single piece, like an eyepiece.

He placed it on his left and a green screen filled his eye. He saw through the tablecloth and cussed when he saw a man approaching them. He loaded his gun and readied himself.

* * *

Sasuke smirked at Ino under the table as Sakura glared at Sasuke. Gaara just relaxed… as much as relaxation gets under a table. "So you're the infamous Ino-pig I've heard about from Haruno-san." Sakura smirked at Ino who seethed in anger quietly.

Ino smiled at Sasuke while biting back a nasty comment, she sent a glare in Sakura's direction. Sakura stuck out a playful tongue at her. Ino glared at her harder, "So I see _Sakura_ **does** talk about me. Why did you lie to me Sakura-_chan_?" Ino emphasized the –chan suffix sweetly. Sakura inwardly gagged.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura, waiting to see a response. Sakura was tempted to flip him off but remembered she was a well known Co-C.E.O of a famous fashion company with a high stature. She made an excuse in a short time, "Oh, you know, I just thought you'd be uncomfortable since they aren't exactly…good things," Sakura smirked even more.

Ino was about to retort when she heard Deidara through her earpiece. "Shit, someone's approaching us." Ino muttered quietly. Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakura tensed and stayed quiet, all was heard was their faint breathing.

Ino looked at Sakura before looking at the other two, she sighed, "You guys stay under here, don't leave until I get you alright? Here Sakura," Ino said as she tossed Sakura the taser. Sakura caught it swiftly, making sure not to make noise. Ino nodded at her before sliding out from under the table silently.

Sakura looked at Gaara and Sasuke before smiling, "Well then boys, let's continue our talk!"

* * *

Ino had slid under the same table as Deidara. She looked at the man who narrowed his eyes before looking back at her. She breathed in quickly before whispering to him, "What did you see?" Ino asked him, seeing his eyepiece. Deidara furrowed his eyebrows before opening his mouth to speak.

"There was a-!" he was cut off when Ino gasped as the table cloth was lifted off the table and large man was smirking down at them.

The man grinned before talking loudly in a booming voice, "Well I'll tell YOU what I see! I see a pretty girl that's going to be my bedmate tonight and a mere little BOY that's going to be dead by nighttime!" he grinned and winked at Ino. Ino shivered in disgust at him before looking away in hopes of blocking him from her sight.

Deidara secured his eyepiece tightly onto his eye before getting out from under the table, but not before whispering something to Ino. Deidara faced the man and smirked. "Oh? Well we never said we cared about what YOU saw, un. And she's not going to be your bedmate, she's going to be mine- AH SHIT!" he shouted at the end with a kick from Ino's heel.

He ignored it painfully and looked at the man. The man smirked at him, Deidara pretended he was unarmed. The man made a lunge for him and Deidara dodged under his arm and swiftly turned behind the man. A gun pointed to the man's head. Deidara glared at him as the man froze. "Stay still or else my finger might just slip and then, BANG! Un," Deidara threatened.

Ino got from under the table and pretended to make a fake gun with her fingers and aimed it directly at the man's heart. "Bang! I'd stay still if I were you, my fingers are… highly dangerous," she smirked at him. The man's eyes showed fear and Ino smiled at him, "Do one thing for us and everything will be perfectly fine, go tell your fellow buddies that you didn't find anyone in here. Get them out. If they're still here in 5 minutes, I'll tell you something- we have more friends as well. And some happen to be the best with bullets…"

The man gulped and nodded. Deidara whispered to him beside his ear. "One wrong move, one little hint to them where we are, and I'll shoot you in the back of your head without any mercy, un. Go," Deidara said pushed him, gun still pointed to his head. The man nodded and ran to where the others were.

Ino and Deidara nodded at each other and ran under another table near Sakura's and Deidara stuck his head out to make sure the man was doing exactly as followed. He relaxed when he heard the man shout something.

"C-CLEAR OFF! ALL OF YOU CLEAR OFF! I SEARCHED THE AREA, THERE'S NOTHING HERE BUT DUMN LITTLE WASTED FOOD! GO! GATO DOESN'T LIKE TO WASTE TIME WHEN HE KNOWS YOU DON'T NEED TO!"

He saw all of them disappear out the windows and when he saw the last of them leave, he got out from under the table and-

BANG!

The bullet flew through the man's head and the man fell onto the floor.

Deidara stretched out a hand to Ino who took it as he helped her out from the table.

Ino walked over to Sakura's and lifted up the tablecloth. Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at her. "It's safe," they looked at each other and nodded before getting out.

Ino walked over to Sakura's side and Deidara walked over to Gaara's. Naruto walked towards them from the entrance and over to Sasuke's side, "All of them are gone," he reported with a grin. Sakura smiled at him and nodded.

Deidara sighed, "Well then, guess you guys have to finish your talk another date, un," he was cut off by Sakura though who smiled.

"Nope, no need for more talks, we finished under the table. I've agreed to sign a contract with Sabaku-san. He'll be the company sponsoring our fashion shows and such; he'll also be finding the models for us as well. But," Sakura looked at Sasuke with a narrow glare, "I am _not_ signing anything with that Uchiha. Well I must leave, have a good Sabaku-san," Sakura gave him a cheery smile and her smile wore off when she looked at Sasuke, "Uchiha."

She waved bye to them before walking out the exit with Ino following her. The two girls were seen talking to each other about something as they disappeared out the door.

Sasuke looked at Gaara.

Gaara looked at Sasuke.

"Hn,"

* * *

"_This love has taken it's toll on me, she said goodbye too many times before-!"_

Sasuke picked up his cell and answered with a simple greeting, "Aa," a cheerful voice on the other line covered his quiet one.

"_Sasuke-chan! I have news for you!! I hope you don't mind,"_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What news?" he was kind of hoping it had something to do with the pink haired woman that hated him so much. She was quite amusing to talk to.

But he wasn't ready for what he heard next.

"_You're going to be courting Haruno Sakura of Haruno International Industries of Fashion!"_

* * *

**Well, then this is Best Dressed Heartbreak!! :)**

**I'm too tired to write a long author's note right now so I only have something to say.**

**Hope you review if you want to find out what happens! Oh, and please review if you read the story, please don't 'read-and-run!' :)**

**I'd like to hear your opinions, should I continue it or not? **

**If you review… you'll get Mochi… (it's a type of AWESOME Japanese ice cream)**

_Much Loves (and MOCHI!), _

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


	2. The Most Insulted Woman

**A/N: You guys are so awesome!! Your reviews were very encouraging!! :) Thank you to all that reviewed!! **

**I've decided to continue it after much positive response!! **

**So…CELEBRATE BY READING THE NEXT CHAPTER!! XD **

* * *

**Best Dressed Heartbreak: ****YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY COMPANY AND DEMAND I HAND OVER THE DESIGNS TO YOU JUST LIKE THAT?! GO KILL YOURSELF UCHIHA! IN FACT, GO CHOKE ON A PENGUIN! **

**Chapter 2 **

--

"Haruno Sakura get your butt down here right now young lady!" a loud screech sounded throughout the mansion. A sigh came from a certain room on the fourth floor. Sakura walked out from her room, hair still wet from her early shower. She had her earphones in her ears, the music blasting in her ears.

And yet somehow, she still heard that loud woman.

She was dressed in red jeans mini skirt, pale yellow t-shirt with a picture of a volcano on it and the words_ I'm kind of temperamental _printed on it in red, and a white sleeveless jean jacket on top. She had on white high heels and her wrist bared a single red bangle.

Her wet hair was in its usual flip-outwards style since it was still wet and she was truly hoping it _wouldn't_ flip out when it dried off. She turned the volume on her cell phone/camera/mp3 player down a bit. She walked downstairs, looking bored as ever in the morning. She opened her mouth to speak loudly back to her 'mom.'

"What is it Kaa-chan?" she asked in a loud voice so the woman could hear her. She might have good hearing, but her mother was certainly growing old. She got no reply and just sighed before running down the steps in a hurried pace skillfully in her white high heels. She went to the source of the sound, which she figured was somewhere near the kitchen.

Which probably was right since her mother would probably be eating breakfast right now.

She arrived at the kitchen and was almost scared when she saw her shorter mother (5'5'') seething. Her mother had dark, dark pink curly shoulder length hair and jade green eyes matching Sakura's. She was wearing a blue strapless dress that reached her knees and the skirt was a pencil skirt style, around her waist was a large yellow belt.

An expensive looking gold necklace was around her neck.

Her yellow high heels were tapping on the floor in impatience. Sakura immediately knew something was up. Her mother didn't 'just' tap her high heels on the floor like that. In fact, her mother despised the sound of clicking heels, saying they were too 'noisy' and just 'simply annoyed the living hell out of' her.

Her mother was probably the scariest person she knew. Sakura put on a strong front though and pouted as she spoke to her mom, her mom usually softened at her pout so she hoped it would work this time. "Kaa-chan, what's wrong?" nope didn't work! She turned off her music and took off her earphones.

This looked serious. "Kaa-!"

Boom! The volcano exploded!! (Note: Sakura's shirt SO fits with this situation XD)

"HARUNO SAKURA! JUST WHAT IS THIS NEWSPAPER SAYING?! YOU WERE WITH UCHIHA SASUKE LAST NIGHT AND SUPPOSEDLY WAS SEEN WALKING OUT OF A HOTEL TOGETHER?!"

Sakura's eyes almost popped out and she grabbed the newspaper out of her mom's hands and looked at it.

Her eyes widened more and more. Her mom glared at her further. "Well?" her mom said, her tone getting impatient.

_Entertainment EXCLUSIVE!!_

_Our paparazzi was just around the corner when apparently, the dashingly handsome Uchiha Sasuke, heir to Uchiha Agency and Fashions, walked out of 5 star hotel Hikachin with heiress to Haruno International Industries of Fashion, Haruno Sakura! _

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she read every single line…every single word… every single letter.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…!"

* * *

"Okaa-san! What the hell is this paper saying!?" Sasuke shouted as he slammed the newspaper onto the table. His hair was still dripping wet slightly from the cold shower he just took.

He wore a simple white t-shirt with the words _Help Me, I'm Dying for You _in red on it, paired with black skinny jeans, grey blazer, and black and white Converse. His dark onyx eyes tinted red in anger after his eyes had skimmed over the entertainment section on the newspaper. He had shaken with fury.

His mother, long waist length black hair and matching onyx black eyes resembled him almost completely. Except she was a woman. She wore a red off the shoulders dress with a pale yellow ribbon wrapped around her waist in an oblique angle; she had a white choker on and red high heels. She smiled at him innocently as she sipped some tea from her cup.

She set the cup down and he looked at her, waiting… _expecting_ an answer.

She looked up at him and smiled yet again, "Well, Sasuke-chan, you know how I told you to court her?" she smiled at him. He narrowed his eyes and nodded, he had not liked that idea quite a lot. She brought her hands together and her smile widened, "I especially had the newspaper post that so that you two will have more time to talk to each other! You see, she's mad, so that means, she will probably find you and hurt you! But that means, you guys will see each other again! Because she doesn't like you that much so this is the only way she will come to you!! And then son…"

Her eyes glinted mysteriously. Sasuke's eyebrow rose and he twitched when he heard what she said.

She spoke in a strangely eerie voice…

"That—is when you make… your move!" she said it so dramatically, it made him sweat drop slightly.

"Okaa-san. I don't even want her. Not in the least bit at all." Sasuke confessed without any problem. His mom suddenly laughed nervously and he raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm serious. There is nothing I like about her. Her hair is a brightly colored shade; her eyes are even brighter than normal, she's too skinny, her chest is flat, she's short, and she's PMS prone."

His mother suddenly pointed behind him.

Sasuke turned around and smirked when he saw a seething pink haired girl glaring at him.

* * *

Sakura sat down on his bed with her eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed, lips in a pout, arms crossed, and her cheeks were red from anger. He had gone downstairs to 'get some drinks', translation: avoiding her as much as he could try to. She looked down at her body and her pout got… pouter?

"My chest isn't flat… last time I bought my bra, I was sure I got a size C30… and it fits…" she pouted even bigger and sighed. _I'm never good for anyone… not for-! _She was broken from her thoughts when a chuckle erupted. She looked up in surprise and widened her eyes to see Sasuke leaning against the closed door, tray of drinks in hand.

A blush spread on her cheeks and she gulped nervously, hoping he hadn't heard her talk to herself. She watched him as he set the tray of drinks on the coffee table set against the wall. He took off his jacket and laid it on his office chair. He had taken off his shoes and so had she.

What? Even if she hated him, she had to respect someone's property, she would hate it too if someone walked inside her own room with their dirty shoes on! Treat others how you want to be treated!! (How ironic… -.-")

He casually laid down on the bed and rest his head on the pillow before his onyx eyes skimmed over to her in amusement. She breathed out angrily when she remembered the papers. And she got angrier when she saw the smirk on his face. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You! What is that paper all about?! I was never at a hotel with you!" she shouted.

He looked at her, a bored look on his face now. "Che… as if I want to be posted on the hotel with you…" he smirked inwardly when he saw he had increased her anger.

She breathed in and out angrily, and his eyes… they couldn't help but to trail down her eyes… to her lips…to her smooth creamy looking neck… and onto her chest. They were rising up and down—suddenly, a thought came into his head. _Her chest isn't flat… _he didn't know if he should be grateful or disappointed that his opinion was rather prejudiced than real.

"Gomen."

Sakura looked at him in surprise, she was about to open her mouth to retort to his comment earlier when he said—"G-Gomen?!" she repeated in astonishment.

Sasuke sighed and sat up, placing his arms behind his head nonchalantly and nodded. "Aa, gomen. Don't make me say it a third time." he narrowed his eyes at her, wondering if she would force him to humiliate himself and say it again.

Uchiha Sasuke did not fall back to anyone. Especially not to a potential rival!

Sakura's eyes softened before they narrowed again, the same pouty look was put onto her face and she looked at him with suspicion. "So you did do it! Didn't you?!" she shouted, she slightly leaned nearer to him.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes at her before taking his remote control and turning on the TV. "I didn't say I did anything. I only said… you know what." he twitched, the word etching back into his mind. The volume on the TV wasn't loud.

What? Again—he'd hate it if someone blasted a TV on him while he was talking!! Come on people! It's being polite!! They're heirs and heiresses!! They know the basics!! Ok… moving on…

Sakura's angry look wore off, she was confused now. "If you didn't do it? Then who did?" she asked him curiously.

Sasuke looked at her and slightly blushed before looking away. She was leaning on him unintentionally now, curious as hell. But it didn't help the fact that her chest was practically right in front of his face. Sakura didn't get it though; she impatiently waited for an answer. Sasuke groaned inwardly.

He slid off the bed and away from her as he walked to his bathroom. He opened the door and looked at Sakura, "You're annoying."

Sakura froze and blinked as she looked at the back of his door. Her curious look wore off as well and she just stared at the door blankly.

_You're annoying… _

_You're so annoying!_

_Mind your own business Sakura!_

_You're too nosy! _

_Stop being annoying!_

_You're just causing trouble, you're annoying. _

_Because you're annoying. _

_Why?_

_I told you! You're annoying me!! _

_Not today!_

_Stop asking me! _

_I said I don't want to be w-! _

She gasped as she was snapped out of her thoughts. She got up from the bed before running out the door. "Haruno, my mother-!" Sasuke walked out of the bathroom after rinsing his face with cold water.

He raised an eyebrow when there was no sign of the pink haired woman.

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura-chan! Oi! SAKURA!" Tenten shouted loudly as she snapped a finger in front of the pink haired girl's eyes. Sakura looked at her in surprise.

"N- ah!" Sakura hissed when she burnt her finger, she looked down and noticed her coffee had overflowed. She hurriedly placed the container back on the table and went to get some papers and clean up the mess. Tenten looked at the girl worriedly.

"Ne, Saku-chan, are you alright? You've been off today, you're always staring off or something. Are you thinking about something? Like the other day at the restaurant or what's up?" Tenten asked her as her eyes shone with concern. Sakura looked at her and smiled weakly before shaking her head.

"Iie…" she murmured before wiping away the coffee on the table and wiped some excess on the cup before throwing the paper napkins away. Tenten looked at her and frowned before placing a hand on the girl's forehead. Sakura looked up again, surprised.

Tenten gripped her shoulders firmly and looked into her eyes. Sakura's jade ones met her dark chocolate ones. "Sakura, tell me the truth. You don't have a fever but you don't look too good. What happened?" Sakura just sighed and walked over to one of the tables with her coffee. Tenten followed her and pulled out a chair to sit down opposite her.

"It's nothing… someone just called me annoying, that's all," Sakura confessed and took a sip out of her coffee.

Tenten gasped and stood up. She knew Sakura's past well and knew she was sensitive about that phrase. "Who said that? Give me a name and I'll-!" Sakura smiled at her but shook her head no. Tenten sighed and sat back down, "Sakura who said it?"

Sakura looked at her and opened her mouth—"Sakura-sama, there's someone looking for you," Sakura looked up to see a girl with red hair. The girl was blushing slightly.

Sakura looked at Tenten.

* * *

"Oi, Chibi! Why did you run off like that?" Sasuke said when he saw Sakura walking toward him. She had an annoyed look on her face as she walked over to him. She excused the red haired girl from before. The girl gave her a jealous look before bowing her head forcefully and running off to her stand, but no before giving Sasuke a coy look.

He almost felt like throwing up.

Sakura crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Simple. You insulted me." she closed her eyes and stuck her nose up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm before leading her to the entrance/exit. "O-Oi! Where are you taking me, Uchiha?! Don't act like we're close friends or something, people are going to think the hotel thing was true!" Sakura protested as he continued to lead her to the main entrance/exit.

Sasuke sighed and stopped for a bit to look at her. He examined her flushed face, probably from anger, and her lips in a pouting manner. He inwardly cursed when an image of her popped into his mind. He looked away for a second before looking back at her, "You're going to have lunch with me."

Sakura widened her eyes, "N-Nani?! I'm not going on a date with you!!" she cried out. Several people looked their way. She flushed redder, Sasuke rolled his eyes and took her to the doors again. She complied this time, embarrassed.

He took her to his silver Mercedes and Sakura got in the passenger seat. He got in the driver's seat and closed the door. He looked at her.

"This isn't a date."

* * *

Sakura laughed as the dolphin jumped up and seemed to smile at her. Sasuke smirked and tossed it a fish. The dolphin caught it gratefully and squeaked happily at the two. Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"So why exactly did you bring me here, Uchiha?" she asked as she turned back to the dolphins. She smiled contently when she saw two dolphins affectionately caring for their baby dolphin. Her eyes softened as she continued to smile at them. Sasuke looked over at her to look away only to look back in surprise.

Wow. Haruno Sakura, was actually… smiling… warmly?!

He blinked and shook his head before repeating her question in his mind.

"Because… of what I said back home." he replied simply as he fed the dolphin family two fish. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why two?" she asked. She looked at the three dolphins and wondered if Sasuke was just forgetful or really enjoyed watching people being left out. She decided to go with the former. But then again… the ladder was pretty convincing too…

Sasuke smirked and pointed at the three again. Sakura looked over at them again and her eyes glinted when she saw the three getting a piece of each fish. "They each get two pieces, one third of each fish. They're family, they should know how to share." she noticed his eyes clouded when he said that.

"_There's a place in my mind, no one knows where it hides and fantasy's real it's a castle in the-!" _

Sakura excused herself and picked up her cell phone. "Nani Ino-pig?" she answered, annoyed.

"_TENTEN TOLD ME __**EVERYTHING**__!! WHO THE FUCK CALLED YOU ANNOYING?! JUST TELL ME FOREHEAD!! YOUR LITTLE LIES DON'T WORK ON ME!" _

Sasuke flinched when he heard that.

Sakura twitched.

"YA INO-PIG! HAVEN'T YOU EVER LEARNED NOT TO YELL ON THE PHONE? WHAT IF I'M BESIDE SOMEONE AND THEY CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOUR BIG MOUTH IS SAYING, HUH?!"

He smirked.

"_ARE YOU WITH THE IDIOT THAT CALLED YOU ANNOYING?! TELL HIM HE HAS SEVEN DAYS TO LIVE!! I'M SERIOUS! ONCE I HAVE KIBA SIC AKAMARU ON HIM! OOOO HE'LL BE AS GOOD AS-!" _

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ja, Ino. I'm fine. And actually, he is right beside me." Sakura smiled before flipping her phone close and slipping it back into her skirt's pocket. She looked at Sasuke and saw his look, "Well… just be happy I didn't tell her you were the one that called me annoying!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke just smirked and looked back at the dolphins.

"What is wrong with yours and Yamanaka's phone calls? They always tend to be a bit…" Sasuke struggled to find the word, "violent in a speaking form." Sakura coughed and laughed.

"Haha, well that's just the way we show our love I guess!" she grinned widely. He raised an eyebrow but pursued the question no further.

* * *

Sakura got off the car around the corner and nodded at Sasuke as she continued the way to her building on foot so it won't raise suspicion. Sasuke looked at her for awhile before driving off to her company by himself.

-

Sakura nodded at the guards as they opened the doors for her and bowed their heads. "Haruno-san," they greeted her politely and she flashed a rare, polite smile at them. One of the guards blushed and his gaze followed her inside until he was slapped on the back of his head by his elder guard.

"Yah! What are you thinking?! Get your head out of the gutter kid! Haruno-san's that Uchiha's lady, I wouldn't mess with his things if I were you!" the elder scolded. The younger widened his eyes.

"S-Sorry! Sheesh… damn that lucky Uchiha…" he muttered the last part to himself. He felt his heart rate increase when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. _Oh crap. Please tell me no one heard that! _He turned around and gulped when he looked into the eyes of none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself.

He gave the guard an amused look, "Oh? And may I ask why you have damned one of my family members, or perhaps, me?" Sasuke saw fear in the guard's eyes and smirked. "Well. Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it again." he said simply and walked pass the guards inside the building.

The guard breathed out a sigh of relief as the elder guard shook his head in disapproval.

_Kids these days… so retarded. _

* * *

Sasuke was walking up to Sakura when a strong arm pulled him to the side. He growled and shook off the arm. He looked to see the PA of the female he was ordered to court. He looked at her boringly and merely opened his mouth to ask her what she wanted. "Hn…" he murmured. The woman glared at him.

He sighed.

What was wrong with this company?

She's the second woman besides Haruno to seem to have a mutual hate towards him.

It isn't right! Right would be all women he comes in contact with blushes crazily and falls head over heels for him!

This is outright weird!

"Uchiha! Uchiha Sasuke! Are you listening to me?!" he was brought back to Earth by the woman's loud and irritated tone. She growled and repeated what she said before. "Why. Are. You. So. Suddenly. Nice. To. Sakura-chan." she demanded more than asked.

He looked at her and smirked before replying with an answer that was ever so simple.

"I want to court her."

* * *

There were many times where he thought the idea his mother gave him was downright outrageous, but after talking to the pink haired woman a bit more, he found her to be quite interesting. Her moods changed ever so easily and her eyes changed with every tone that she set upon him. It was quite hilarious how one minute she'd be happy and all chirpy and then the next she would just slap him and call him a pervert.

He wanted to know more about this interesting character. And finally, courting her would be best. Or at least the idea appealed to him at the time.

She was a sensible woman and lived up to her family's name, looking fashionable as always with her teenage style. She was only 20 though so that wasn't weird since she had just become an adult. She was outgoing and knew when to act serious.

And despite what he said to his mother, he has to admit; she had an hourglass figure and… was definitely not flat chested. He twitched, remembering how he came to realize she wasn't. Damn hormones. Spent 10 minutes splashing cold water on his face…

On the looks scale, her body was amazing, and she was short compared to him since he was a 6'2'', but really 5'8'' is not short at all. She had a pretty face, not gorgeous or breathtaking, but she was a natural beauty that didn't need 10 pounds of make up to make herself look pretty.

She was… good.

Not too much of breathtaking and not too little to be called ugly.

She was pretty, beautiful in her own right, and has a brain too. (No way in hell would he ever say the word _cute _even if he thinks it's true.)

But then again she did have a habit of suddenly shouting and hitting people for no obvious reason at all.

Or at least, _he_ didn't think there was a good reason.

It was like that woman had a personality disorder.

Whatever it is, he was lying about what he told his mother but he is definitely not taking back the part that she's PMS prone. Well… that and the fact that her eyes plus hair are a brightly colored shade.

So it was just now that he's decided he'll court her. Because he likes her spirited and feisty personality.

And no way in hell is he going to fail.

_Haruno Sakura, you'll be __**mine**__. _

* * *

Sakura was having a fine day.

Yes absolutely fine.

Until her mother gave her a newspaper that posted a stupidly unrealistic scandal about her coming out of a stupid hotel with a frickin certain man.

And it just got better when she walked in that man's home to hear herself getting insulted behind her back!

Oh and what's greater is having a talk with that man only for him to end it with calling her annoying!!

Then for that man to turn up at her company and drag her off to who knows where.

And then now this. This is just great.

She took a sip out of her coffee and looked at Tenten as she talked.

"So I was talking to Uchiha… and he told me something…" Tenten said as she looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded at her to go on. Tenten hesitated and debated in her mind whether to tell her or not.

_Would it be right of me to tell her without his permission? Is it right for me to tell the woman he wants to court that he wants to court her? What'll he do if he finds out I'm the one that told her! I mean I'm probably the only person that knows so the first suspect would be me! But I'm Sakura's friend, and I should tell her these things. But then what if he sends an army of flying ninjas to kidnap me at night?! What do I do?! _She hyperventilated in her mind silently.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What did he tell you Ten-chan?" Sakura asked as she took another sip of her coffee.

Tenten took in a deep breath and released it all in one long and fast sentence.

"Sasukethebastardtoldmethathewantstocourtyou!!" she nearly shouted, she said the whole thing without pausing in between words. (Translation- Sasuke the bastard told me that he wants to court you.) She gulped and looked at Sakura.

Unfortunately, the pink haired heiress was exceptionally well with hyperventilating people. Especially when she hung out with a hyperactive pig. So apparently and sadly… she caught every word of it.

"PFFT! NANI?!"

And sadly for Tenten, her shirt now has a coffee stain in it.

* * *

**Hehe… well… this chapter was mostly written up to build Sakura and Sasuke's relationship **_**slightly**_**. But apparently, they still hate each other. **

**And Sakura found out! Oh my god what will she do to the poor Uchiha?**

**Everyone, pray for the man or else he might just die under Sakura's wrath!! And such a waste it will be to kill such an incredibly sexy person when he's still a virgin, haha XD. **

**Well anyways review!! No review no update! :) As cruel as that might sound, that's how I tick! **

**But please review if you like the story!! **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


	3. Innocent Kisses

**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! :) I loved your encouragements!! Demo I would love to get more reviews… -sigh- I'm just getting like 20 plus reviews while this story is on 40 more alerts. If you read… please review? (Puppy dog eyes) Hehe, well I'll rant more way..way…way… below!! For now, just enjoy your break from my rant!**

* * *

**Best Dressed Heartbreak: ****YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY COMPANY AND DEMAND I HAND OVER THE DESIGNS TO YOU JUST LIKE THAT?! GO KILL YOURSELF UCHIHA! IN FACT, GO CHOKE ON A PENGUIN! **

**Chapter 3**

--

"Sakura don't! Be more reasonable! Don't do something you'll regret! Sakura-chan!! Your hair took you a whole year to grow! Your mother will be pissed if you cut it! Sakura!! You'll just make him happier!!" Tenten's useless cries had no effect on Sakura whatsoever. The pink haired woman grinned evilly as she brought the scissors to her hair.

"So I heard Uchiha Sasuke likes women with long hair? Maybe… I need to give my hair a little trim…" Sakura felt like laughing ego maniacally but that would make her seem like an ego maniac so she decided against it. "If this is what it takes to make that little pompous ass to stop courting me then it's what I'll do!"

Tenten widened her eyes and forcefully shoved Sakura's hands away from her hair. "No! Please! Don't cut it to your neck!! I'll be heartbroken!" Tenten cried as she did one more futile effort to stop her childhood friend from making a 'mistake.' "I'll…I'll treat you to ice cream!!" Tenten grinned at Sakura weakly.

Well that was certainly a pathetic attempt, that will never- "Ok!! Here just wait outside for a bit while I change ok? I feel so sweaty it's gross!" Sakura grinned innocently at Tenten.

Tenten blinked before grinning back, "Ok then! I'll just wait outside patiently for you while you take your time changing! Then it's the ice cream parlor!" Tenten waved quickly before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door for Sakura. –Click!- Signal that the pink haired girl had locked her bathroom door.

Tenten hummed quietly to herself. A couple minutes passed… 20 minutes… 30… 45… just what the heck is taking her so long?!

_Oh no._

It suddenly dawned on her.

_She had no clothes to change into in there. _

Tenten gulped, fear was etched onto her face. Literally.

_She still had those scissors in there with her._

Her eyes widened every second another thought hit her.

_She's alone. In there. With scissors. All by herself. Alone. With no one to stop her._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SAKURA OPEN THE KAMI DAMNED DOOR BEFORE I BUST IT DOWN MYSELF!!"

* * *

Tenten stared in horror yet wonder with a hint of admiration as she stared at the girl in front of her, licking the mocha flavored ice cream off from the cone contentedly. She had failed. She had let her best friend done something she might forever regret. Well she didn't look bad, in fact she looked- oh just what the hell was she thinking?! Sakura looked… looked…well see for yourself!

The former mid-back length pink haired wonder woman now had her pink hair professionally cut and layered up to about 4 inches below her shoulders. That was the longest layer. 4 inches below her shoulders. It didn't look bad, it looked quite modern actually. And she, dare Tenten think of it, actually looked better with her hair shorter than to her mid-back. From behind, her hair looked like a leaf, like most layered hair do, but it looked more like a leaf since it was shorter and more leaf-sized-ish.

Still Tenten refused to believe her friend looked better. She had been avoiding the subject of Sakura's hair the whole time since they got to ice cream parlor. And she certainly wasn't going to comment about it now. If she commented about Sakura's hair, you can officially label her Hypocrite.

Sakura took a lick at her mocha ice cream before brushing aside her bangs that fell into her eyes. She looked up from her ice cream at Tenten with her jade green eyes and smiled cutely. "So Tennie-chan, what do you think about my new hairstyle?" she uttered finally about her hair. Sakura blinked at Tenten, waiting for response.

Tenten bit back from saying anything she'll regret. There was no way in hell she was going to label herself Hypocrite. Nope. No way. She, Tenten, would never fall for Sakura's pitiful tricks. She would never fall for how cute Sakura looks. She would never fall for Sakura's puppy dog face. Whoa hold on. Puppy dog face?

Tenten blinked and cringed when she saw Sakura widening her jade eyes and pouting. Nope! Not this time Haruno Sakura! Your technique will never work on Ten- "It looks really cute- aw crap…!" Tenten banged her head against the table.

_Just call me Miss Hypocrite…_

* * *

Sakura paced back in forth in front of her three friends as she had her index finger and her thumb on her chin, deep in thought. Ino gaped at Sakura as she nearly fell off her beanie chair. Sakura had declared a one-week sleepover with them and really, what kind of people would they be if they declined an offer where you get free food and free lavish services?

Konan merely took interest in her mistress's new look, silently praising her for the good move well done. It was a way to prove her roughness in a world so violent. Romance was complicated, it made the weak hearted do dumb things yet it made the strong hearted do even dumber things. That was why Konan tried to never bother with love and men and ugh, drama.

Konan had her blue hair near her shoulders as always, except this time at night, she had taken off the white rose clip. She sat there on the bed in a white tank top, black sweat pants, and white socks. She claimed that 'going to sleep looking like you spent an hour picking out your PJs is not something she likes to do.'

Ino had her bleach blonde hair down and her bangs the same as always, straight across right below her eyebrows. She had on a blue long sleeve v-neck night gown that reached above her knees about 3 inches. Her white fuzzy slippers lay beside her beanie chair as she had her legs up on the chair. She chewed on her apple intently as she stared at Sakura, walking around…and around… and around.

Sakura had on her mixed up style of PJs as always, wearing a baby pink silk long sleeve button up PJ top that had red imprints of bunnies on it paired with her white cotton shorts. She was pacing around in her green fuzzy slippers, troubled. It was obvious she didn't care for matching her clothes when it came to sleeping. Her hair was down obviously.

Tenten braided her hair like she always did when she went to sleep. She had on a simple enough green v-neck shirt with black silk capris and white bunny slippers. She looked at Sakura, finally gotten used to the idea of her best friend's sudden change all because of a man that she hated so much. "Oi, Sakura, when are you going to stop pacing around? You're getting me dizzy woman!"

Sakura stopped and turned around to face Tenten. She suddenly punched her fist into her palm and she grinned. An imaginary light bulb flashed above her head. Ino yawned and rolled her eyes as she threw an imaginary knife at the light bulb, breaking it. "Ah I lost it…" Sakura murmured right after her light bulb died out.

It flashed again! "I got it!" this time, Ino stayed put. Sakura smiled, "I can tell him not to court me! I can walk right up to him, and say, Uchiha Sasuke. Tenten told me everything! If you plan on courting me then you're going to fail miserably!" Sakura grinned, "Yup! That's right! That's exactly what I'll-!"

"NO! NO WAY! OH NO YOU'RE NOT! I've never thought of a death wish before and I'm definitely not dying when I'm still a virgin! Plus I haven't taken the time to plan out my will or anything. And I've never thought of how I'd die but I'm so sure I'm not going to die in the hands of a sadistic Satan worshipping Uchiha!!" Tenten cried out, tackling Sakura onto the floor.

Konan's bodyguard instincts kicked in and she immediately jumped into action. She threw Tenten off Sakura, in which Tenten crashed onto Ino who cried as the two fell onto the bed softly. "Sakura-sama, are you alright?" Konan asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in concern. Sakura's eyes were mere swirls as she saw stars above her head.

Sakura coughed and accepted the extended hand as she pulled herself up. "Hai, hai! And don't call me Sakura-sama! We're buddies Konan, not all those formal crap stuff. And I was just kidding Tennie! Of course I'd never do something like that and harm you in any way! I totally thought of what will happen to you if I said that so I was just playing!" Sakura grinned at Tenten.

Inwardly, the pink haired girl laughed to herself. _Haha Tenten will buy it! _"I'm not buying it Haruno! I will personally stalk you 24/7 to make sure you will not say those words. So just free yourself of the pain of putting a restraining order on me and swear right now you will never say those words!" Tenten narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Sakura.

She got off of Ino who coughed as she wheezed for air. "Damn it Tenten what the hell have you been eating?!" Ino shouted as she clutched for air dramatically in an exaggerating form.

Uh oh. Wrong words Ino. Wrong words.

Sakura smiled as Tenten was finally distracted. She took her sweet time enjoying a nice long talk about her day with Konan as Tenten took her sweet time punching Ino a couple times.

A memory of what happened earlier that day registered into Sakura's head. She smiled innocently as she voiced the question aloud.

"Ne, Tenten-chan, did you get that coffee stain off your shirt?"

* * *

"How the **hell** did she find out woman?"

Tenten gulped as she looked into the pursing ebony eyes of a _quite_ angry Uchiha. She racked her brain for things to say without revealing herself. "I'm sorry I told her! I seriously didn't mean to! She forced it out of me! Ok she didn't really force it out of me but I just felt obligated to tell my best friend the man she hates wants to court her!" way to go Tenten. Lately, something's wrong with her, she just can't seem to keep her mouth shut.

Sasuke snarled at the nearly sweating brunette and stopped glaring at her. "Hn, whatever," he said before walking off. Tenten gaped as she looked at his retreating back. _T-That stupid ass! He's so arrogant and rude! Whatever?! That's how he takes courting someone?! Wow I really hope Sakura will never fall for that rude piece of hell! _

Tenten stuck her nose up in the air angrily and walked away with as much dignity a woman that just blurted out everything can walk away with.

Which wasn't really much.

* * *

"Sakura how the hell did he find out that you knew?!" Tenten shouted as she nearly ripped her hair out. She had on an ivory blouse paired with waist rise black pinstripe pants and black high heels. She sat down on the table with her instant noodles; her brown hair was curled for the day and left down.

Somehow, the girls adapted a more mature style today than their usual teenage outfits. Sakura had her hair left down as well with her bangs clipped up on the top of her head with a clip to form a poof. Her hair was wavy for the day and she had on a blue button up puffy sleeved blouse with a form hugging light green knee-length pencil skirt and white high heels.

Sakura laughed nervously as she placed her cup of lemon tea onto the table. "Oh that… well I don't really know. I swear I don't remember talking to him today. I've been trying to avoid him all week; you don't seriously think I'll suddenly pop up in front of him do you?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of tea.

After the coffee stain incident, Tenten had made Sakura promise never to drink coffee while she was present. Tenten raised an eyebrow at Sakura as she slurped some more of her noodles before laying her chopsticks onto the foam cup and glared at Sakura. "You mental ass, you've only been avoiding him for **today**! I barely told you last- _yesterday_! One week my ass…" Tenten murmured the last part to herself.

Sakura laughed, catching the last part as well. "Aw, well I swear on Sasuke's grave that I never told him and I never will! Unless the occasion calls for me telling him!!" Sakura said as she stood up and saluted Tenten. Tenten rolled her eyes and was about to retort with the fact that Sasuke doesn't have but didn't get a chance to reply when her cell phone rang. She pressed the button on her Bluetooth to answer.

"Hai, this is Haruno Sakura's PA, Tenten," Tenten greeted, Sakura looked up in curiosity. People usually contacted through Tenten to meet up with Sakura. "Hai, I will tell her. No it's not of any inconvenience, she's right beside me. Yes Haruno-san, hai, hai, alright. Have a nice day too!" Tenten spoke to Sakura when the communication ended.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Tenten, "Oh, what's up? Was that Kaa-chan?" Sakura asked as she stood up with her cup of tea to place in the dishwasher. Tenten nodded and took more slurp of ramen before throwing it away with the to go chopsticks. The two headed out of the break room.

"Yea, she said to meet her at her office in 10 minutes. She needs to talk to you about something," Tenten said. Sakura blinked and nodded as they walked to the elevators.

* * *

"Sakura-sama, Tenten-san," the security guard greeted as the elevator doors opened up to reveal the two said woman. He stood right in front of the elevator on the head floor of the building, the C.E.O's floor. Sakura smiled and nodded at him in return while Tenten smiled at him simply. The two women turned left to go to the head office.

They arrived in front of the office about 2 minutes later and Tenten knocked on the door, "Haruno-san, I've brought Sakura," Tenten reported. A 'come in' was heard and she twisted the doorknob for Sakura to enter first. Tenten entered afterwards and closed the door behind her. Sakura smiled at her mom.

"Kaa-chan! What's up? Why'd you call me? You usually don't call me, you just yell at me to do stuff at home!" Sakura talked to her mother casually. Tenten sweat dropped at Sakura's bluntness. The two walked over to take a seat in front of the desk, opposite Sakura's mom. The name plate on the desk read: Chief Executive Officer of H.I.I., Haruno Teruha.

Teruha twitched and sent a forced pleasant smile at Sakura, "Ah, my dear darling naïve little daughter. Well actually, I've called you two up here because I have created a tactic for us to beat the Uchiha Agency and Fashions Corps. this year! Now, don't take notes Tenten, because no one, absolutely nobody must know about this!" Teruha placed on her serious face.

Sakura blinked and nodded, taking a piece of candy from the jar on the table. She opened the wrapper and plopped the piece of soft candy into her mouth. She stared at Teruha who was starting to twitch more. Tenten coughed and whispered something in Sakura's ear. Sakura giggled, "Whoops! How rude of me, ne Kaa-chan?" Sakura laughed as she chewed her candy quickly and swallowed it.

Teruha nodded with narrowed eyes, "Yes, yes, how rude of you indeed. It's a good thing you take Tenten to meetings or else I really don't know just what I'll do with you." Tenten coughed and laughed nervously before looking at Teruha and back to Sakura. Sakura had on a grumpy expression.

"Actually, Haruno-san, Sakura acts very differently from this at meetings. I'm sure it's because she's not shy around you," Tenten smiled at Teruha. Teruha smiled at her logic and nodded.

Teruha then placed on her serious face once more. "Sakura… this may trouble you, but you must do it for our company's reputation, our reputation. Just hear me out first before you complain alright?" Sakura nodded with a raised eyebrow. She was getting way too curious now. Teruha took a deep breath.

"I need you to seduce Uchiha Sasuke and make him fall in love with you."

* * *

Mikoto smiled as she looked at her son with a glint in her eyes, "So Sasuke-chan how has your courting gone so far with Sakura-chan? Did you two do anything… _naughty_… while I left you guys alone yesterday?" Mikoto's eyes flashed, hoping she'll get the response she wanted. Sasuke looked at her in a bored fashion. Mikoto twitched.

Sasuke sighed and sat up, "We…" he suddenly smirked when he realized how much fun it would be if he led his mom into believing the two really did do something. He coughed and continued, "We…I guess…" Mikoto squealed as she looked at him brightly with her eyes shining. She looked like a star struck school girl.

Mikoto grinned as she leaned over her desk to stare at her son's face. She squealed, "You don't look like you're lying! Do tell, do tell! Just exactly, what activities did you little naughty children do??" wow. He was amazed. Not only was this aged woman encouraging these 'activities' but she was prying to know just what their 'activities' were.

Sasuke cleared his throat and stared up at the ceiling, "I really… don't think that's of your concern, Okaa-san." Sasuke murmured as he smirked inwardly. His mom fully believed him. Totally. And he was more than willing to gloat in his glory… at least inwardly. Mikoto bit back a loud squeal as she reached for one of her son's large hands.

Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Mikoto smiled proudly at him, "Son… the day you get all the info from that sweet pink haired girl will be the day I retire for you to claim your position as C.E.O officially. I'm so proud, oh but you must heed a warning Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto suddenly narrowed her eyes at him.

Sasuke sighed and placed up a hand, waving for her to continue her little 'warning.' Mikoto growled as she glared at her son's rudeness for a bit before replying. "Sasuke, absolutely by no means, should you ever fall for Haruno Sakura. This is just a game we're playing at, remember that Sasuke. You'll ruin our plans the moment you know you feel like you can do everything yet nothing for her." Mikoto whispered.

Sasuke looked at his mom. Should he laugh at that dumb warning? Because obviously he would never fall for a pink haired woman that had this obnoxious attitude. But then, he felt… disappointed? Nah. Either way, whether he had the warning or not, he knew and was pretty confident with himself that he would never fall for that little pink haired shortie.

* * *

"Mom this is ridiculous! I could just send someone over to steal those designs rather than going near…" Sakura shuddered as she paused at the _horrid_ name, "_that_ Uchiha." she managed to snarl out before pretending to gag after saying his name. Really, she actually thought he was an _ok_ person, but after the whole courting thing she heard he was trying to do, any attraction she may or _could_ have had towards him disappeared.

Teruha sighed as she looked at Sakura. She then looked at Tenten, but the brunette was too shocked to say anything that her jaw just dropped open as if waiting for a fly to fly into. Teruha twitched a bit, "Uh, Tenten, darling? You're going to catch a fly if you don't close that mouth pretty soon." Tenten snapped close her mouth sheepishly and laughed nervously.

Sakura giggled at Tenten. Teruha sighed as she looked at Sakura, "Well I'm afraid it's our best chance at claiming the First Prize this year at the Annual Fashion Grammies. Plus, we and Uchiha Agency and Fashions are going to host the fashion shows this year. Really I'm not worried about the other minor fashion companies such as the Hyuuga World of Fashion Inc. or such and such, the Uchiha is our biggest rival this year, and my secret weapon, happens to be my own daughter," Teruha smiled at Sakura.

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip in thought. _Well… since Uchiha is playing me at his game… I guess it would be kind of fun to flatten him at his own game. Hm… let's see here… _a smirk curled onto her lips and Teruha smiled enthusiastically. _We'll just have to see who falls first, Uchiha…because you are going to be road kill if you think Haruno Sakura will ever fall for you!_

Sakura grinned at her mom. "Alright Kaa-chan, set me up a date with the devil's son."

* * *

"Why, it is just so _sweet_ to see you after oh, how long has it been, more than 30 years? Well whatever it is, I missed you _dearly_ sweet Mikoto-chan!" Teruha managed to grind the words out of her mouth as she felt her daughter's firm grip on her right arm, squeezing it every time Sakura felt like her mother would lose control.

Teruha was dressed in a simple red spaghetti strap knee length red dress paired with black high heels, an expensive necklace made purely of diamonds, rubies, and onyxes. She had her red clutch purse by her side. Sakura had on a white strapless tube bubble dress that ended at her thighs with an obi-like green bow around her waist. She had on green and white wedges with a white Chanel handbag.

Mikoto was wearing a black strapless knee length dress with white high heels and a LV handbag. Sasuke had on a plain red t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, black blazer, and red Converse.

Mikoto laughed on the other side of the table. Sasuke sighed, obviously already bored of the conversation that barely started. Teruha narrowed her eyes at Sasuke before giving Sakura a kick on her ankle. Sakura yelped quietly and smiled _sweetly _at her mother for a second before turning back to Sasuke and Mikoto.

Mikoto on the other hand, gazed at Sakura for a bit before nudging Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded at his mom. Mikoto turned quickly to smile at Teruha, "Why, dear Teruha-chan, I've missed you as well! Oh Sasuke-chan and Sakura-chan, would you two mind going outside on the balcony for a bit while I speak to Sakura-chan's dear mother alone for a while?" Mikoto smiled at the two said people.

Sakura smiled at them, "Of course, you two need to catch up obviously, well then, I will be at the balcony if you need anything," she sent another sweet smile their way before standing up and walking over to the balcony with her white handbag. Sasuke merely nodded at the two women before leaving the table, following behind the pink haired woman.

* * *

Sakura growled as Sasuke followed after her to the balcony. He closed the doors behind them for more privacy. He stood in front of Sakura with an amused expression on his face when she poked at his chest. He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. Sakura glared, hearing that silky smooth voice of his. He smirked at her, "What's gotten you so riled up Bubblegum Pop?"

Sakura glared harder at him and only scowled when he just looked at her with more amusement in his eyes. She groaned and threw her arms up into the air. "Argh! What is with you!? Do you find me being angry amusing?! Is it that funny? Would you like me to write a script play about me being angry and post it in Tokyo for you to laugh at?!"

Sasuke smirked at her and crossed his arms. He loved watching the way her jade green eyes light up in fury when she was angry. It amused him to no end. And he couldn't help but say that she looked damn tempting in that dress of hers, what more with her movements, he could see more flesh then he was supposed to.

Sakura was about to yell at him more when she felt herself being encased by something warm. She looked down at herself and widened her eyes when she noticed Sasuke had placed his blazer onto her shoulders. Sakura stared at him with widened eyes. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, "You're going to catch a cold…" he murmured.

Sakura felt a small sense of heat rushing up her cheeks. Wait hold on, no way! She snapped out of her daze when she remembered he was only doing this to win her! She knew Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't just court her. She knew they were both ordered to do the same things. Make them fall in love with each other.

And she was sure as hell she was not going to be the one falling for him. Sakura growled as she violently shrugged off the blazer and threw it at him. "Your little tricks don't work on me Uchiha!" Sakura cried out as she crossed her arms and pouted angrily. Sasuke peaked open one eye as he caught his jacket only to realize he should have kept both his eyes closed.

He couldn't help but look at her in amazement… the way her smooth pale skin looked so soft… the way her pink haired look so silky… the way her cheeks seemed to puff up and redden when she was angry… they way her long (though he would never admit it) legs seemed to look longer in that tube bubble dress of hers, and… especially. His eyes ran from her eyes down to her luscious looking light red lips.

His eyes took in their every movement as she growled at him, he barely heard something along the lines of "you…listening…damn…Uchiha." He finally took in the sight she puffed up her lips as she pouted. This was too much for him. He groaned as he watched her stare at him with that angry face of hers.

"Fuck it…" he murmured. Sakura widened her eyes and was about to retort when she was slammed against the wall beside the balcony doors. She whimpered as Sasuke locked both her arms on top of her head with his own arms. He leaned in close to her that she could feel his every breath. She felt heat rise up her cheeks.

"O-Oi… Uchiha… what the hell do you- mmph!" she obviously shouldn't have moved her lips. She widened her eyes as she felt her rival and enemy's lips descend upon hers, kissing her roughly. "S-Sasuke…" she whimpered when he bit on her bottom lip. She suddenly felt his rough kisses turn into gentle and slower ones as he kissed her again, only softer.

She felt herself lost in the motion and groaned as she kissed him back gently, making the kiss deeper. Sasuke bit on her bottom lip again, demanding entrance, he slipped his tongue in skillfully when she gasped. Sakura moaned quietly as his tongue played with hers. He crushed his body against hers up against the wall, making their kiss deeper.

Their eyes were closed and for just this moment, they decided to forget what they were _supposed_ to do and did what they _felt_ like doing. "Sasuke…" Sakura unconsciously whimpered out his name again when his lips left hers to trail down to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses here and there. "Mmm…Sasuke…" Sasuke grunted as he moved back to her lips where he sucked on them gently, prying for entrance patiently this time.

Sakura giggled as she opened her mouth for him, Sasuke smirked quietly against her lips as he released his hold on her arms to wrap his arms around her waist, pushing her deeper to him. Sakura moaned as she slipped her hands into his hair, playing with them gently.

"Sakura, Sasuke, you can come back in now we're done-…" Mikoto stared wide eyed at the two on the left of her.

Teruha widened her eyes when she saw the two and immediately furrowed her eyebrows.

"Haruno Sakura what is the meaning of this?!"

* * *

**Wow… that was probably the longest kiss scene I've ever written. Lol, I have got to stop reading those crazy intense fan fictions! I'm rubbing off of them! ****Hehe, well oh my god… Sakura's in trouble!! Mikoto doesn't seem to mind at all but Teruha looks like a whole different story. ****Lol well hopefully Sakura will make it through alive. Oh and just to conclude what you might be thinking, nope, they don't like each other yet. Just the spur of the moment thing that I oh so charmingly rubbed off of from **_**boredteenager**_**. **

**Oh but I don't think I'll be taking this story to rated M. A heated make-out session will be the most, but nothing too much. So no worries for the younger audience! Lol... I know not all of you are good out there darlings. ;-) Haha, but yea, my only M rated story right now would be the only one in my profile. But I will not be changing this story to a rated M unless people request it... but yea. **

**So I know most of you guys are wondering why I changed my PenName. Simple. It wasn't original! I typed in Kaze and Tenshi in the search engine and there came more than 1. I really like my own original one so I decided to change it into something lame: Sweetie Re.Right! But of course, I will be more than pleased if you continue to refer to me as 'Kaze-chan!' I'm used to it now too!! :)**

**Haha, well you want to know what happens next right? Then review my darlings! 20 reviews a piece! Lol, I should be asking for way more considering each chapter is more than 4000 words hehe, but I'll take what I can get and 20 is the minimum I ask for! **

**I was planning to end this chapter before the last 2 scenes, but I decided I'll be nice and gave you all a treat. ;-) **

_Lots of Love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


	4. Surpises, Surprises

**A/N: …HAVE FUN! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR STARBUCKS! **

* * *

**Best Dressed Heartbreak: ****YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY COMPANY AND DEMAND I HAND OVER THE DESIGNS TO YOU JUST LIKE THAT?! GO KILL YOURSELF UCHIHA! IN FACT, GO CHOKE ON A PENGUIN! **

**Chapter 4**

--

"Haruno Sakura what is the meaning of this?!"

Teruha's eyes flared up in anger when she saw her daughter looked so caught up with the Uchiha. _She's supposed to seduce him, but she's not supposed to look like she's…she's enjoying him! And that little black haired boy, he's practically ravishing me daughter! _Teruha only became angrier when she saw that Sasuke had pulled Sakura in for one more chaste short kiss before Sakura pushed him off her.

Teruha looked at Mikoto and was irritated to say the woman grinning widely, obviously happy. Sakura bowed her head down as she cringed when she heard her mom's sharp voice, "K-Kaa-chan…I…" she didn't know what to say. She had no excuse. And she definitely couldn't lie to her mom, because everything Teruha saw was exactly what she was doing.

Sakura was surprised when Sasuke covered her. He walked in front of her, nearly shielding her. "Gomen, Haruno-san. I tempted her to," that wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. It was more like _she_ tempted him unknowingly, but _he_ was the one that initiated it first…so…eh. It's confusing.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, _stupid Uchiha, I don't need your chivalry… _she stepped out from behind Sasuke before sending him a slightly annoyed look. He merely gave her a half smirk. Sakura looked at Teruha, not backing down to her mother's sharp and angry looks. "Okaa-chan. I could've pulled away, but I didn't. It's my fault, gomen," Sakura sent Sasuke a look, "I regretted my actions,"

Teruha sighed before giving one last annoyed look, "Don't let it happen again," she gave Sakura a keen look before returning inside. Mikoto smiled at the two before waving and following Teruha inside. Once Sakura was sure the two was out of earshot, she looked up at Sasuke and glared at him. He sent her one of his infuriating smirks again.

"Stupid Uchiha! I didn't need you to defend me! I can take care of myself fine thank you! I think I should be able to fend myself from my own mother! Don't barge into my business next time! Oh plus who gave you the idea to just suddenly _kiss_ me?!" Sakura yelled at him as she narrowed her eyes.

Sasuke smirked wider at her, Sakura breathed in sharply when he moved closer to her. He leaned down so that his breath was on her neck. Sakura stiffened and moved to back up when his arms gripped her shoulders tightly. He nipped the spot in between her neck and her collarbone. She held back a moan as she tried to pull away.

He pulled away though, much to her relief. He smirked at her, "You gave me the idea, and I'm sure that wasn't your first kiss," he winked at her playfully before leaving her, walking back inside with his hands in his pockets. She gaped at him, her jaw dropped with her eyes twitching. She didn't know if she should take the second phrase as a compliment or some kind of insult.

_That…that arrogant narrowed minded self centered bastard! Did he call me a slut?! Or… or…did he…compliment my kissing skills?_

She blinked before anger struck her again.

"UCHIHA!"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she made her way to her mom's office grudgingly. Today, she had her hair straightened as always and the ends of her bangs were curled so they were swept to the side in little ringlets at the ends. She had on yellow skinny jeans, a dark turquoise Henley top, and a black and yellow checkered wristband. There was a clip on the side of her head in the shape of a small pink heart. She had on blue Converse flats.

Tenten wasn't required to come today. In other words, Teruha made sure Tenten didn't come with her today. Sakura had half the mind to walk right in her mom's office and throw a paper airplane at her. But she knew then she would get killed and never get to live life to its fullest. So she just decided on being polite.

Too polite.

"Kaa-chan dearest, was there something you wanted to talk to me about? I'm sorry if I came late, pardon my tardiness," Sakura spoke in a fancy voice she often used on aristocratic customers.

Teruha rolled her eyes before beaming at Sakura. Sakura raised an eyebrow in horror. No way! If her mom was mad, it was bad. But if her mom was mad, and _smiled_ about it, it was DEATH! Sakura closed her guys and gulped, waiting for the blow. Nothing came though. She peeked open an eye and blinked at her mom in confusion.

Teruha giggled, "You seduced him! Good job! It was an act, Saku-chan! You know we can never let the opposing team know what we're up to! Hehe, now he'll come to you every single minute! Oh, but absolutely no sex! I will REALLY blow my fuse then!" Teruha narrowed her eyes at Sakura. Sakura coughed and choked on her saliva.

"EW! SEX?! WITH THAT UCHIHA?! KAA-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF?!" Sakura nearly screamed as she stood up from her chair indignantly.

Teruha laughed as she held a hand up to her mouth, trying to muffle her giggles, "Yare, yare, no need to overreact Sakura-chan! I would never think you would ever steep so low! Now, now, I'm giving you the rest of the day off! You can continue arranging the designs for the show tomorrow! Have fun today! I've given Tenten-chan the day off too!" Teruha grinned as she waved Sakura outside.

Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her mom before nodding and hesitantly walking out the door.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she spoke into the phone with a wide grin on her face, "Really?? You're coming back next week? Wha! Hina-chan I miss you so much! There's so many things you need to catch back up on! I have the biggest news to tell you! Oh? Oh who is that, Neji-kun? Eh…already… alright, well then you better call me back later! Ok! Hehe, love you too Hina!" she flipped her phone close as she sighed and closed her eyes.

She ruffled her hair a bit and looked in the mirror of the room. She smiled before throwing open the door to her large walk-in closet. She looked around before grinning when she saw exactly what she wanted to wear for the day.

She grabbed it off from the hanger and slipped off her original clothes. She placed on the elbow-length sleeved light pale green Henley top, the top was short and exposed a bit of skin at her waist. She replaced her yellow skinny jeans for black straight leg boot cut jeans. She smiled as she took off Converse flats for a pair of white high heels. The heels were only about 2-3 inches, adding that much to her height of 5'8''.

She sighed as she grabbed a white Chanel purse from the rack. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. There were about 7 tiny buttons running down from the top to the end of where her chest was on the Henley top. She left the top 3 buttons exposed, revealing slight cleavage.

She fixed her hair into a low bun and pinned her bangs on top of her head in a poof. She stepped out of her room and nodded as a maid bowed down to her, "Sakura-sama, your white Porsche is outside. Takayo-san has just parked it in front of the entrance. Have a safe trip!" the maid smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled at her and nodded, "Domo, Kiyorin-chan! You always know what I like best!" Sakura grinned, referring to the car she wanted at the moment. The maid blushed and nodded at her shyly. Sakura giggled before walking down the stairs while humming a soft tune. She wondered what she should do for the day…

* * *

"Hai!! Domo! A Chai Passion Tea would be nice!" Sakura grinned as she pulled out some money from her purse and placed it on the table. The cashier accepted it with a smile as he turned around to give the order to someone to make it. Sakura hummed quietly to herself as she stood aside, waiting for her drink.

Her cell phone rang suddenly, "Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it!" Sakura giggled with a blush on her cheeks at the cashier that had turned to give her an amused look. She answered her phone, "Nani, Ino?" she decided not to say anything bad on the phone with Ino for the moment. Considering how she was in a public place.

"_Sakura-chan! I'm off duty today, ne?"_

"Yea, why?"

"_Awesome! I'll be over at the sleepover a little late tonight ok?"_

"Eh? Why, where are you going?"

"_Somewhere, hehe, well I'll be late a bit."_

"Ok… I'm just getting a cup of tea at Starbucks."

"_Alright, get me a Minty Java later ok? K! Well got to go, love you sweets!"_

"Love you too piggy!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow awkwardly as she flipped her phone close and placed it in her purse. Ino was… happy? Exuberant? Delighted? _**Nice**_?! It was all so weird… when that blonde came over tonight, Sakura was so sure there would be a long time of interrogation…

"Chai Passion Tea up for Sakura!"

Sakura broke from her reverie and smiled at the cashier as she accepted the tea. "Domo!" the two said simultaneously as Sakura walked over to a counter. She sat down on one of the stools as she brought out her cell again. She placed the tea on the counter as she read the text message she received from an unknown number.

_Oi. its Sasuke. where r u?_

Sakura rolled her eyes. She could practically hear the boy saying it. He would be something like… _"Oi, Bubblegum Pop. Where are you," _in a rude and demanding tone instead of the inquisitive tone it was supposed to be in. She ignored the text, not wanting to reply. Hey, Teruha said it was her day off today. Meaning she was off duty from seducing anyone.

Today… she was going to enjoy every sip of her tea. And nothing. _Nothing_ at all. **Nothing** was going to ruin her good day off.

Well that was pretty much ruined when the door opened and she looked up only to have her eyes pop out of their sockets.

* * *

"You know, no matter how lazy you are, you actually know how to use a gun right!" Ino commented as she grinned, pulling her safety glasses over her eyes again as she aimed her gun at the little target on the dummy. Right on the fake heart. She had on a teal camisole, black high waist pinstripe pants, an unbuttoned grey vest, and black high heels.

She narrowed her eyes, sucked in a breath, placed her lips in a firm line, and released the trigger. The bullet flew in seconds before it attached itself millimeters next to the target dot. Ino cussed before loading her gun again. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her as he watched. He sat on one of the comfy beanie chairs. He took note of her 5'9'' stature. Her body was built to be good enough to pass as a model's body.

Ino took off her safety glasses and took something from her pocket. Shikamaru took note it was black hair tie. Ino groaned as she pulled her long hair into a low ponytail. She pulled the ponytail over to one shoulder. She pinned her bangs on top of her head so it wouldn't block her vision. He watched her find something her purse on the table beside him. He was surprised even more when she got out a pair of glasses.

It was rimmed black on the outside and the inside was striped pink, green, blue, and purple. She placed it on and smirked, as if she saw everything. "You wear glasses?" Shikamaru managed to utter as Ino threw the safety glasses into some bin nearby as she closed up her purse, placing the case inside.

Ino turned to look at him and smirked before nodding. "Aa… my eyes suck bullshit, but I'm used to it. Just, I need my glasses in times of dire need. I hate wearing contacts, so don't suggest them. They itch and hurt, and I really don't like the fact of some piece of plastic stuff in my eyes. Ugh…" Ino obviously didn't like the subject about her eyesight.

Shikamaru smirked lazily as he picked up a gun from the side and aimed it messily at the target's heart. He merely pressed the trigger without any pressure and the bullet flew onto the red targeted dot without a moment's hesitation. Ino turned to look at him with an annoyed look. She took in the sight of him, his hair in the same ponytail as always. He had on a black shirt, red skinny jeans, and red and black Converse. He was about 6'0''.

It was simple enough.

Ino narrowed her eyes at him, "You don't have to show off, or let me know how much worse I am than you!" her voice was in an irritated tone and she was definitely not happy being treated like she couldn't hold a gun right. Shikamaru just sighed and stood up; she thought she heard something along the lines of 'troublesome' but it was probably her imagination.

She tensed when he raised her arms up so that both arms were holding the gun. He made her bend her elbows a bit; he fixed her hips so they weren't so tensed and stiff. The two weren't in any heat at all, considering it was normal for them to go through this type of stuff. Shikamaru backed up a bit, "Don't straighten your elbows until you're sure you got the right aim. And relax, don't be so stiff and tensed when you're holding a gun…"

Ino took a deep breath in and let it out. She relaxed her tense muscles and next thing she knew, she had pressed the trigger on instinct. Her eyes widened when it hit the target. She wasn't even trying that hard. She turned around to gape at Shikamaru. She squealed before jumping up and down giddily, only to wince when the hard jolt of jumping in heels hit her body.

She didn't lessen her wide smile though. She grinned at Shikamaru, "Yay Shikamaru!! See? I knew calling you out for shooting practice wasn't a bad idea!" Ino gave him a small hug as she turned around to grin at the dummy. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Troublesome…" he muttered that super quietly. He knew what most women did when they heard that line, so considering Ino was holding a gun; he chose the smart decision and said it super quietly to himself. His voice suddenly voiced a thought he had been holding in for a while.

"Ino. Are you a model?"

* * *

Sakura gaped as she looked up at the guy. He was barely there, and now he was like here, and he was just like- "Oh my Kami-sama!! **Sai**!!" Sakura pointed bubbly to him in a happy motion. "Wha! The dickhead artist came back from Korea! What are you doing here so quickly? Shouldn't you be painting stuff?!" Sakura asked in a not so smart sentence.

The man, Sai, looked at her incredulously. He had short black hair and coal black eyes; his skin was pale enough that he nearly resembled a vampire. He had on red button up, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He had actually accessorized with a pair of brown suspenders, The left strap was pulled onto his shoulder the right strap hung loosely on the side of his hip. He preferred his right hand to have 'free movement.'

Sakura giggled as she looked at him, "Wow… you actually followed my fashion advice! See, now you look much better than you did 2 years ago when you wore that awful looking black shirt with khaki shorts! I stared at you and the first thought I had was, _what the hell is he wearing_, but you have redeemed yourself worthy of Haruno Sakura's attention! Good job Sai-chan!" Sakura gave him a hearty thumbs up.

Sai raised an eyebrow at her as he got in line to order. "What are you talking about Ugly Pink? I picked this on my own. I chose it on my own. You did nothing," Sai's voice was monotonous as always, not one single bit of emotion in his voice. Sakura twitched before smiling forcefully at him. Sai smirked at her, "Don't smile if you don't want to, it's retarded. Got it, Ugly Pink?" Sakura gaped at him before her face broke into a true smile.

Those were the nearly exact same words she told him 2 years ago. She remembered it as clear as day, because it was actually the moment where Sai smiled. A _real_ smile. Sakura remembered how Ino had got a quite nasty insult from Sai after saying that she should have video taped it and posted it on YouTube or sold it on eBay or something.

Sakura and Sai ceased their talking when it was his turn up to order. She heard the silent murmuring of _'a cappuccino.' _She smiled inwardly to herself. He still drank the same stuff even after all these years. It was the first drink he ever drank associated with coffee. And she was the one that introduced him to it.

It was amazing how little this guy changed.

Sakura broke from her thoughts yet again when her cell phone rang. "Now if she moves like this…will you move it like that…come on! Shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake-!" she picked it up after finally contemplating that it might not be Sasuke. The whole café nearly stared at her since her ringtone was quite loud.

She paid no heed to them as she answered her phone quietly, "Moshi-moshi…"

"_Sakura."_

She narrowed her eyes. She shouldn't have picked up. "Uchiha."

"_I thought we were on first name basis after last night?"_

A heated blush formed on her cheeks as she glared at air in particular. Sai had turned around, waiting for his order, to watch her. "Nothing happened last night Uchiha. What do you want?" she talked rudely to the person on the other line. Sai knew it was a guy. If it was a girl, most likely Ino, Sakura would have been screaming her lungs off already.

"_Che… how sad you totally forgot what we did last night. Well I wanted to make sure that you're safe."_

"We have nothing to do with each other. Why would you care?" Sai's ears were at full focus now, aimed at the pink haired girl's conversation with the mysterious person on the phone.

"_Of course I care. I'm courting you, I'm sure you know already."_

"Of course! Maybe **that's** why I hate you so much more! Thanks for the reminder!" Sai was incredibly curious now. Why did she hate him so much? In fact, what the hell were they talking about? Last night? Aye, being too curious was harmful…

"_You're welcome. I will always remind you if it pleases you. Hate is just the opposite of love, Sakura."_

Sakura twitched as a retort was on the tip of her tongue. "Listen Uchiha, today is my day off from work. I'm really not in the mood for games. So if you don't mind- _please_ leave me alone!"

"_Excellent. I don't have much of a work load over here either. Where are you? I'll pick you up."_

"I am nowhere! Ok! Go find nowhere!" Sakura twitched as she nearly screamed.

Unfortunately for her, it was at this moment that the guy behind the counter decided to call out. "Cappuccino up for Sai!" Sai smirked at Sakura in a mocking apologetic way before walking over to receive his cappuccino.

Sakura sighed, "Whatever Uchiha… if you aren't here by 10 minutes, I'm-!" she couldn't say more when her cell phone was taken from her hand. She gaped as she looked up to see the face of the person she was on the phone with just a minute ago. She couldn't help but not blink as she stared at boy –_god_- in front of her.

He was dressed in a white capped sleeves button up with almost all the buttons left unbuttoned except for the bottom four. But you could see his amazingly ripped abs and upper abdomen. It was… godly to say the least. He had on a red unzipped sleeveless hoodie on top. The red hoodie was drawn on top of his head so it covered his hair except for his spiky bangs that stuck out. He had on red Converse and ripped faded skinny jeans.

Sasuke smirked at her as his eyes looked at her behind his bangs. "Sakura. Come." he merely said two words as he stretched out a hand towards her. He was totally completely unsurprised when she slapped his hand away to reach for her tea. Sasuke smirked at her. He looked up when a figure appeared behind her.

It was man. That looked… _slightly_ like himself.

Sakura stood up by herself and smiled at Sai, "Call me later ok Sai? See you, and no, he's not my boyfriend. I know what you're thinking!" Sakura reprimanded the pale boy.

Sai scoffed at her, "Whatever Ugly Pink… I wouldn't call you even if the world depended on it…" he retorted as he walked out the door of the café. Sakura pouted and turned around to find Sasuke gone. She raised an eyebrow, but relaxed when she saw him getting his coffee. Wait. When did he order coffee?

"Uchiha… where'd you get your coffee?" she slapped herself inwardly for asking the question using those words. Damn now she sounds retarded.

Sasuke looked at her as he sipped his black coffee, "I got my coffee here of course."

Sakura blushed and pouted, "That's not what I meant!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, "Whatever Bubblegum Pop. Now hurry up," Sakura rolled her own eyes at him as she followed him out, hoping not to spill her tea.

* * *

Mikoto looked at the woman in front of her with a steady gaze.

Teruha looked at the woman in front of her with a steadi_er_ gaze.

"Teruha."

"Mikoto."

"Good day."

"Yes it _had_ been rather fine."

"_Had_ been? What happened, do be honest."

"Well… I sort of saw someone I don't actually like much."

"Really? Amazing! The same thing happened to me!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

-Glare-

-Glare-

"Your son is invading my daughter's privacy. I do not appreciate it, Mikoto-san."

"Your daughter is leading my son on. I do not like it either, Teruha-_chan_."

Teruha glared harder at the opposing woman. _At least my daughter has the ability to lead someone on… _she mentally thought to herself as she began the glaring contest.

Mikoto met her glare halfway, using the famous Uchiha Glare Female Version. _At least my son has the guts to invade someone's privacy… _it was amazing how these two women were so much alike yet hated each other much.

* * *

"Of course! I'm Sakura's bodyguard, and as a bodyguard, I've toned my body well. So of course, being the obsessed modeling and fashion freak Sakura is, she noticed my body. She wanted me to model for her, well, as long as you're Sakura's bodyguard, you're sure to land a part time job as a model of some sort…" Ino explained as she smiled at Shikamaru. Her eyes held an untold story but he didn't bother with it.

"Mm…" Shikamaru barely replied as he leaned back into the bench, closing his eyes.

-BANG!-

His eyes snapped open when the bullet landed on the target. He smirked at Ino, "You got better… troublesome woman…"

Ino pretended not to hear the last comment as she smirked right back at him. She winked before saying, "I learned from the _second_ best!" she stuck out her tongue playfully. Shikamaru rolled his eyes before closing them.

* * *

"Shit! Uchiha, what kind of a date is this!? You're the _worst_ suitor **and** romantic in the UNIVERSE! Eep! Shit! Baka, baka, **BAKA**!" Sakura cried out as she dodged a punch the dark haired man just tried to aim at her. There was no reply to her statement, she cursed again as she managed to slip under an incoming kick.

They had been at it for 20 minutes now. No breaks in between whatsoever, he would try to assault her and she would just be evading. There wasn't a changed on who was offensive and defensive for a while now. Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked when he saw a weak point. She was looking straight at him, leaving her rear completely open.

He took advantage of it and blurred as he ran quickly. He reached her rear and a cry of surprise sounded from her. He threw a punch and was just about hit her back's joint, but she had turned around at the last minute. Sakura dropped to the ground stretching her body far back as she slid to the right 180 degrees, evading his punch swiftly. She took advantaged of his surprise and grabbed the hand he had stretched out.

She gripped it hard as her other hand flew to grab his other hand. She used her (secretly) immense sense of strength and swung him around once before letting him fly off, hitting a tree. "AGH!" a groan erupted from him as his back hit the bark. She gasped and her jade eyes widened in shock.

She ran over to him immediately as she helped him sit. "O-Oh my Kami-sama! I didn't hurt you too bad did I? Uchiha?! Answer me! Why aren't you answering?! UCHIHA SASUKE!!" she practically screamed in his ear as she shook his shoulder back and forth. Another groan came from him and she immediately stopped her shaking. She breathed in deeply before pushing his shirt up slightly.

She saw the bruise she had formed on his back. Her eyes widened with guilt as her lips unconsciously frowned in a pouting way. Sasuke hissed in when she slightly brushed over the bruise with a slightly long index finger. She pulled it back immediately when she heard him hiss in pain. "Sasuke… gomen…" she whispered in guilt. Her eyes turned downcast as she stared at the grassy floor of the park.

Her chin was suddenly lifted up. She stared up at him with her brightly smoldering jade eyes. A smirk formed on his lips as he looked right at her with onyx eyes. "You just called me Sasuke." Sakura widened her eyes when she realized she really did. She cursed before slapping her forehead with a hand.

"Aw crap… I hate hurting people!!" she flailed her arms indignantly. She stopped flailing them when he forcefully pushed them down. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Nani?" she whispered. He reached for his black coffee that was leaning against the tree. He took a sip before turning to Sakura. "Eh?"

"Mmmm!"

Sakura couldn't say anything more when he placed his lips on hers. It was a gentle kiss, but it held no feelings in it. She didn't feel a tingling in her toes. He didn't feel any different about her than the other girls he'd kissed before. It was like they were just toying with one another. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, wanting to feel the heat come off from their sweaty bodies.

He licked her lips, prying for entrance. She opened her mouth for him as he stuck his tongue in. A liquid soon followed his tongue. Sakura cried out in displeasure as she pulled away from the kiss. She swallowed the liquid forcefully before glaring at him. "I _hate_ black coffee!" she pouted as she grabbed for her tea.

She drank down gulps and gulps of the sweet yet sour passion tea. She stood up and sighed as she closed her eyes. She grabbed for the hair tie that had secured her hair during their sparring. The hair tie fell to the ground as her hair fell down to the top of her back. She dunked the cup holding her tea as she drank it in big gulps.

Sasuke looked up at her to notice how she looked. Her skin was still rosily pale in a sense, it was like she couldn't get tanned or something. She had unbuttoned all the buttons of her Henley top so that when you moved the shirt even a tiny bit, you could catch a glimpse of the strapless green bra she had on underneath it.

A naughty thought hit Sasuke. _I wonder what I'd get to see if the buttons were from the top all the way to the bottom… _he apparently had taken notice of how the buttons only ran from the top to her upper ribcage.

Sakura had now turned to take a glimpse of the man she had to seduce as well. He had unbuttoned all the buttons on his white button up as well. The red hoodie was still on but he had taken the hood off his face so you see the fine pale skin of his face. Sakura took advantage of the view as she let her eyes glaze over his well built upper body.

He had a six pack that was obvious… he wasn't too scrawny but not too muscular either. He was skinny but also well built enough for you to immediately know that he probably has a killer upper body. It was actually just how Sakura liked her men. She preferred them not to be too ripped that they grew man boobs and all, but she didn't want them to be a total stick figure with no muscles at all.

She didn't like to wear the pants in a relationship where she _wasn't_ supposed to wear the pants. She shivered, remembering that she had once mistakenly dated a scrawny man that was incredibly scared of her secretly very powerful strength. It was quite hilarious to see him cowering every time she got mad at him.

"Are you done staring?"

She broke from her daze to meet his gaze. She raised an eyebrow before smirking right at him, "I don't know. Are _you_?" she smiled at him teasingly.

"Keh…"

Once again, she was silenced with the smooth motion of his lips over hers.

If there was anything beneficial from having to seduce Uchiha Sasuke as a job…

It was his amazing kissing skills.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she buttoned up her Henley top once more until there were the three buttons undone. Sasuke was doing the same thing to his white button up, buttoning only the last four buttons. And no. They did not do anything you're thinking of. Sasuke opened the door for Sakura as she gave him a small smile. She sat in the passenger seat and let Sasuke close the door for her.

He went to the other side and opened the door to let himself in. He closed the door and buckled up his seatbelt. "Did you have a good time?" he gave Sakura a teasingly flirty smirk. Sakura twitched and didn't reply as she crossed her arms. "I'd no idea you loved matching your bras with your shirts…_Haruno_."

Sakura stuck her tongue out her him before flipping him off. "Whatever Uchiha… it just makes sure no one can see my bra. And I don't particularly like discussing my dressing techniques with you." Sakura scowled as she rolled down the window. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her before patting her swiftly on the head. She looked at him in surprise before glaring at him.

"Whatever you say Bubblegum Pop… and why would anyone look at you there? There's nearly nothing to look at anyways. That part just looks like it's _flat_." Sasuke smirked at her as he started the engine. The Lamborghini roared to life quietly.

Sakura glared at him, "I'd be happy to let you know that my bra size happens to be a C-30! And I see no point in you discussing my bras with me when you think I have nothing to wear a bra for anyways!" Sakura scoffed as she closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and pouted childishly at nothing particular.

Sasuke scoffed right back at her, "Whatever…" he murmured as he drove away from the curb. He took a look at the pink haired girl that was looking outside the window beside her. He smirked to himself, _it would be quite disappointing not to have something like this as mine… but looks like I can't have you._

But then again… didn't Uchiha people always break rules?

* * *

**No they did not _do it_. **

**Sheesh people, what are you thinking of these days? Really! Hehe, well then that's chapter uh… 4? Yea 4 for you! Hope you enjoyed! Well then, review for the sake of everyone else that wants to read the next chapter!! :) Nope, I'm not threatening you this time. Hehe… xD too lazy to threaten at 12 in the morning... -yawns-...nity nite! **

_Lots of Love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


	5. Dramatic Entry

**A/N: Ack… once again its 1 in the morning… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

**Best Dressed Heartbreak: ****YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY COMPANY AND DEMAND I HAND OVER THE DESIGNS TO YOU JUST LIKE THAT?! GO KILL YOURSELF UCHIHA! IN FACT, GO CHOKE ON A PENGUIN! **

**Chapter 5**

--

His lips slanted over hers, his eyes openly gazing at her half lidded ones. He smirked when he elicited a small smile from her. She giggled, noting his arrogance. He wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes, before he pushed his tongue inside her warm mouth gently. She excitedly moved her tongue upwards to meet his.

Their tongues danced along with each other before he dominantly pushed his tongue down on hers, winning the first round. She groaned in protest, but he pushed her closer to him. She moaned as she slanted her lips over his once more, one hand in his hair while the other traveling under his shirt to feel his abs.

His fingers fell on top of the buttons her white blouse. He unbuttoned the first one and moved his fingers down to unbutton the second-

"Are you two done yet?"

"Eep!" the girl pushed the boy off her in embarrassment. Her eyes moved upwards to lock into her co-C.E.O's face. Sakura looked at the two workers with amusement. Sakura's hair was half pulled back by a black hairclip with loose strands framing her face, her side swept bangs clipped to the side.

She had on a black tank top covered by a sleek indigo blazer with only one brass silver button and had white rhinestones decorating the cuffed sleeves with white high waist pinstripe wide leg pants and black flats. Her eyelids were covered with indigo eye shadow with a small coating of silver sparkles over the colors. That was the only part of her face that had make-up on. Her cheeks were left alone and her lips only had a small coating of cherry lip balm on it.

The girl looked at Sakura with fear in her eyes as she bowed her head, "G-Gomenasai H-Haruno-sama! We'll g-get back to w-work right away!!" she glared at the boy and pulled him up roughly. The boy coughed and bowed to Sakura quickly before running out the office with the girl. Sakura watched them run out of her sight before letting out her laughter.

"Hahahaha! My, my, so that's how Kaa-chan felt when she caught me and Uchiha! Haha! Wow, ah… I love being Co-C.E.O sometimes…" she murmured the last part to no one in particular. _Hm? Whose office is this, I wonder… _she looked at the name plate on the desk and burst into a fit of laughter once more.

_Personal Assistant  
Tenten_

Ah she couldn't wait to tell the brunette what had gone on in her own office.

* * *

She had straight layered waist length ravenous dark indigo hair in a high ponytail and side swept bangs that reached her chin. Her pale milky eyes looked at him through the glass. She had on a white tank top, wide leg black jeans, and white high heels. She stood at about 5'8.5''. A small smile lit on her face as she let him hug her gently. "Gaara-kun…" she murmured as she hugged him. They were standing at the arrival area in the airport.

Gaara smirked at her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. His arms were secured around her waist tightly as he whispered her name, "Hinata…" she smiled at him as he laid his lips on hers gently. She kissed him back softly before pulling away, giving him a bright smile, a cute blush adorning her cheeks.

Gaara had on a black plain shirt on with a brown button up vest on top with black jeans and brown Vans; he had on a black cap. He pulled back from her to take off his cap and placed it on her head gently, sliding her ponytail through the opening on the back of the cap. She giggled quietly as he gave her a small yet warm smile.

He suddenly turned around to motion to someone. Hinata moved her eyes over to the person and she widened her eyes. _He's so…handsome. _It was Naruto with his usual hair and eyes and the whisker marks. He had on an orange shirt with a black blazer on topped with black skinny jeans and black dress shoes.

He grinned at Hinata, "Konbonwa Ojou-san!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara borrowed me from Sasuke-teme!!" he playfully saluted her. Gaara smirked at Naruto as he turned to Hinata. He noted her blush and smiled inwardly, _she's so shy. _Hinata nodded at him quietly, not knowing what else to say. Gaara sighed before speaking for her.

"Naruto, this is Hyuuga Hinata. She's a supermodel that comes from the prized fashion designing Hyuuga family. Also the heiress to the Hyuuga fortune and the co-heiress to the Hyuuga World of Fashion Inc. Modeling is her stronger point, though," Gaara smirked at Hinata. Hinata blushed, remembering the accident that proved her slightly flawed designing skills.

Naruto smiled warmly at her, "Hajimemashite, Hinata-san!" Hinata blushed again and nodded at him.

Gaara looked at Naruto sternly, "Naruto. I'll be leaving for my business trip in a few minutes. I'm leaving Hinata in your care. Protect and care for her, understand?" Naruto nodded and grinned at Gaara.

He did a pose, showing Gaara the peace sign, "No problem Gaara! Sasuke-teme won't care one bit with what I do! And I'll protect Hinata-chan with my life for ya! Dattebayo!" Naruto chuckled. Gaara smirked at him and nodded.

Gaara looked at his watch and sighed. He leaned over to give Hinata one chaste peck before nodding at Naruto, and giving a quiet small to his beloved girlfriend. "I'll leave now, I should go check in. Call me if anything happens, I'll be in Paris. Hinata," he turned to Hinata. She smiled at him sweetly, "Wait for me, and I promise you that I will make you happy when I return,"

She didn't quite understand what he meant but she just giggled and nodded, giving him a small hug. He hugged her back, pecking her on the cheek. "Aishiteru," he whispered to her and only her. She blushed, nodding at him, probably meaning 'me too.' Gaara looked at Naruto and nodded at the blonde, who grinned at him. He took one last look at Hinata before turning to leave.

Hinata looked at his back for a while before turning to look at Naruto. She smiled at him, "Naruto-san?"

He looked at her in surprise before grinning sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh haha, I'm not used to being called formally. I'm just a bodyguard, Naruto is fine, Hinata-san… hehe…" he blushed when she giggled at him.

Hinata shook her head at him, sending yet another sweet smile in his direction. "Ano… if that's so, erm… Naruto, then please no formalities with me either. Hinata is fine, the –san makes me feel slightly awkward," she said quietly, preparing to lift the two suitcases beside her feet. She was surprised when stronger arms stopped her hands inches away from the suitcases. She looked up at him.

She blushed deep red when she saw their faces were inches apart since he had leaned down as well. She met his cerulean blue eyes and felt her own pale milky eyes melt into his. She coughed shyly before standing straight up, "Ano… arigato…" she murmured as he took her suitcases in his hands.

Naruto nodded dumbly for a second before he let a grin slip onto his face, "No problem! Come on, the car's just a couple walks away!" Hinata nodded as she followed him out.

* * *

Sakura hummed softly as she walked out the building. She had told her driver she'd be walking since she wanted to get in some exercise. She sighed as she brought out her cell phone, looking at the time. 8:23… she looked up and noted that the sky was pretty dark for a summer night. She brushed it off as she looked at the road ahead of her.

A smile lit on her face when she saw a group of kids chasing after each other, laughing merrily. Her eyes glowed for a bit, remembering her childhood days as well. She sighed as she made her way to the park, the one place that held so many memories. She walked over to the slide and smiled as she climbed up the ladder and sat there at the top of slide, not planning to go down any time soon.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze that swept her hair. She let out a content sigh, wondering how she had managed to travel all the way to now. It was tough when she was small; there was a lot of peer pressure going on. She was friends with people that thought it was regular for kids ages 11 and 12 to be kissing and making out.

She only had 4 boyfriends in her childhood years though out of all the at least 20 something boys that asked her out. The first one, she remembered, went out with for a week before she broke up with him over email. They didn't even make contact with each other at all. She was about 10 then. A couple months after that, she had another boyfriend, that was coincidentally the best friend of her ex.

She hugged him. They were pretty shy around each other though. They lasted for about 3 months. The next year, she had been asked out a lot, but she only accepted two of the people. One was the same boy from before… she lost her first (not real in her belief) kiss to him. It was unexpected, and slightly one sided.

There was pressure going on since his friends were like, 'come on, kiss!' and she only meant to hug him but he had kissed her before she knew what was going on. She was 11. She considers it's not a real first kiss, since she didn't really… want it. And they lasted for about 1 month and ½ before they agreed that her first kiss wasn't really her first kiss since it lasted for about 1 millisecond.

She remembered that she and he were on and off. They broke up, but they still had plenty feelings for each other. They texted and they even knew about liking each other still, but they both decided it wouldn't really work out a third time. So about a couple weeks after them, his other best friend asked her out. She accepted.

He was sweet and incredibly a wonderful boyfriend. He told her everything she wanted to hear and even won a teddy bear for her… but… she broke up with him. Because she then decided that she'd gone through with everything not because she wanted to… but because her group of friends were always going out and kissing one another, that she'd become one of them as well.

She only went out and kissed them because she thought it was what her friends would do. And she promised herself not to have a boyfriend until she knew it was right. Since she was practically still 11 and her parents definitely wouldn't approve of her behavior. And now… years after… she'd only had about 1 or 2 boyfriends in her high school year.

Not because only few boys asked her out. But because out of everyone that asked her out, she only felt something for 2 of those people. But alas… they didn't work out either… since one of them was during 9th grade and she was having trouble focusing on her studies. The other one, 12th grade during graduation year. Exactly. Graduation year. They didn't last long after graduation since it was long distance considering she was the heiress to a well known fashion company.

Those events during her childhood made her strong and smarter now in the present. She didn't care what her friends did now… she did what _she knew she wanted_ to do.

She smiled and let out a sigh. She blinked her eyes a bit before closing them once more. Of course there was her other boyfriend when she was 19. He was…-

"Are you going to be sliding soon or are you just hogging the slide?"

She turned around and her eyes widened in shock. It was someone she hadn't seen in years. And by years, she meant at least 11 years now. She gaped before she murmured a name. "Dai-kun…" the boy had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. He had on a purple shirt and black skinny jeans with green Vans.

The boy… 'Dai' looked at her in surprise before recognition passed through his eyes. "Whoa! No way…Sakura?!" Sakura smiled at him and nodded. She stood up from the slide and nearly burst in a fit of laughter when she saw she was taller than him. He looked to be only about 5'6'' or so. It looked like he recognized that she was 5'8'' since he had a sour look on his face.

Sakura grinned, feeling like teasing him. "Dai-kun, didn't I tell you to drink lots of milk and do more exercise? Skateboarding alone isn't going to get you any taller! Aw!" she giggled when she noticed his chubby cheeks. He was Rakune Dai. The boyfriend she lost her first kiss to when she was 11 years old.

She watched his eyes wander over her body and widen in shock. He looked up to meet her eyes, "You uh… look just as good as you used to…damn _curves_…" he murmured, his eyes wandering to her body once more as he unintentionally murmured his thought aloud. Sakura smiled, it seems like he merely heard her comment on his height.

She was about to reply when a new voice joined her. "…Sakura?" she twitched, she recognized that damn voice all too well. She turned to see Sasuke behind Dai. She nearly burst in a fit of laughter once more. It was painful to see Dai next to Sasuke. It was like he was an ant. Sasuke was at least 7 inches taller than Dai. She saw that Dai noticed their difference as well since he had flinched.

Sakura sighed as she looked at Sasuke. He had on a black button up blouse, with the top three buttons left unbuttoned, there was a red tie left untied around his neck loosely, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Dai gulped as he looked at Sakura, "Err… Sakura… whose… he?" he stuttered.

Sakura smiled at Dai apologetically, "Dai-kun, that's Uchiha Sasuke, he's—!"

"Sakura's boyfriend. Hajimemashite…" Sasuke finished for her. Sakura widened her eyes as she looked at him. She glared at him, gaping still, her glare seemed to mean _'what the hell are you talking about' _as he glared back at her lazily… _'Play along.' _She sent a sharper glare at him, _'why should I.' _

Dai seemed to be surprised as he looked in between the two, "Oh… really? Uh… ok. Well I'll be leaving now… you can have the slide, Sakura…uh, see you around?" Sakura could only nod dumbly as Dai stared at Sasuke, looking crestfallen as he left the park, climbing down the ladder. Once he was out of sight, Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"Uchiha, what the hell were you saying? I'm not your anything and especially not your girlfriend! You just had to ruin my chance to catch up with an old friend!" Sakura shouted as she turned to sit on the slide again. She stiffened when she felt he had bent down to place his head on the crook of her neck, breathing down on her.

"Aw… and here I am, thinking we'd gotten so close after everything…" he murmured as he licked her neck gently and slowly. She bit back a moan as she pulled away from him with a glare. He didn't take notice of her glare and just grunted as he pushed her down the slide, following soon after. She turned to look at him in shock. "What do you think you're-!"

He roughly kissed her, wrapping two arms around her waist. He wasn't patient like the other times, more like he was kissing deprived or something. She pulled back from him when he had rammed his tongue inside her mouth impatiently. She got up from the slide and glared down at him.

He looked up at her in annoyance. She glared harder at him, "Look, let's get some things straight, shall we?! First, I am not so toy! And I am especially _**not your kissy toy**_! Second, don't just kiss me out of nowhere when you feel like it! Third, you have no right to claim you're my anything! Ugh! You are frustrating Uchiha Sasuke! Don't talk to me until you know you're not going to **suddenly press me on my back and make out with me every time you see me**! You don't even have the right to kiss me! Sayonara BASTARD!" she hissed out the last word as she fled from the park in rage.

Sasuke was left to look at her retreating back. He rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh. _Women… what is she? On her period? _"Pfft…" he kicked the sand beneath him as he got up to follow her.

_Tch. __**Women. **_

* * *

She growled as she pushed against the hard cement wall. "What?! Pissed off a female has actually rejected your offer for a heated make-out session!?" she knew he had no way of winning this argument and she was secretly inwardly dancing in triumphant. She wasn't anything to him, so really overall she _was_ his 'kissy toy!' _That bastard!_

He glared at her as he pinned both of her arms atop her head. She breathed in and out heavily as she waited for an answer from him. "You're so annoying." she narrowed her eyes as she struggled against him, but it was no use since they were obviously different in weight, height, and strength. She was a dainty 115 pounds and he was probably 130 something pounds.

She glared right back at him, seething. "Oh that line again? I'm annoying? Great! If I'm annoying, I would gasp at what people would call you!" she nearly hissed out as she had half the mind to kick him in the nuts. "Look here Uchiha; I'm not your toy! Stop kissing me whenever you feel like making use of me!"

He stayed still for a bit as they both glared at each other. _Well… technically she is a toy right? But it is kinda messed up for me to use her. Keh… stupid pink haired freak. _

…

"I'm…"

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm……"

He trailed off, cringing. He tried to find a loophole out of the mess but there was really none. Well… he could unpin her and let her go without apologizing. But that would mean he's literally giving up the fight.

"Fuck it. I'm sorry."

She pretended to be mad for a couple more seconds before breaking into a huge grin. "OK!" she giggled as she easily broke out of his grip since he was surprised. She twirled around before catching a falling leaf. "You know, it's really easy to make you feel guilty. And I wasn't pretending, I was really, really mad, but I guess watching you suffer like that is pretty good too… so-mmph!" _That bastard! Not again! _

She barely had time to register what the hell he just did before had rammed his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned as his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Meh… after all that arguing… maybe a nice break would be alright?

_Che… she's such a hypocrite._

* * *

Sakura hummed halfheartedly as Sasuke unlocked the door to his house (coughMANSIONcough). "So, you're bringing me to your house. What's the occasion?" she suddenly paused, continuing with a dramatic gasp. "Oh my, Uchiha-chan! Already? It's too soon! I never even remembered you proposing to me! Skipping the proposal and going to meet the family _already_?!"

She grinned slyly at the now irritated Uchiha. He opened the door and shoved her in before she could protest. "So anyways, really, why am I- itai!" she winced as she ran into something. She rubbed her head and looked up to see what it was until she saw a face. A face that slightly reminded her of Ino and Naruto combined.

She stepped backwards until she ran into Sasuke's arms, in which he grasped her wrist tightly. He glared at the person hovering above the two of them as he hissed out the person's name.

"_Deidara."_

* * *

Teruha smiled as she looked at the designs her '_sweet'_ daughter had left on her desk. She sat down to take a look at them as she turned on her computer. She looked over the design and nodded in satisfaction. She liked it, looks like Sakura's skills never failed to make her happy. She sighed as she leaned back against the chair.

She was about to pick up her cup of coffee when a knock on her door was heard. She looked up in surprise. "Um… come in," she said as she organized the papers and put them in a folder before shoving them inside a drawer. The door opened.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw who it was.

Her breath hitched at her throat as she blinked back some tears that were forming.

"…_Kouhei…" _

* * *

**This was a shorter chapter than the others, but I wanted to get the drama in the scene. The last two scenes indicate the drama that's starting. Of course we all know who Deidara is, but why is Sasuke so shocked to see him? And who is Kouhei and why is Sakura's mommy all tensed? **

**Ohhh, and I've decided to put up a NaruHinaGaa love triangle in here! We're going to be not only seeing SasuSaku drama but drama from more people such as Teruha's drama and NaruHinaGaa drama! Oh my! It's a sea of drama! And there's much more drama not just these people's. **

**Well since the story is still in its beginning stages, I won't put any advanced drama into it. Just light ones to get the wheels of the story get going. You know? Since the genre is Romance/Drama. **

**Well review please!! They make me write and me write equals new chapter!! :)**

_Lots of Love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


	6. Au Contraire, Darling

**A/N: What the hell is wrong with me and updating at 1 in the morning?! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Best Dressed Heartbreak: YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY COMPANY AND DEMAND I HAND OVER THE DESIGNS TO YOU JUST LIKE THAT?! GO KILL YOURSELF UCHIHA! IN FACT, GO CHOKE ON A PENGUIN! **

**Chapter 6**

--

The sunlight shone through closed creamy colored curtains as a muffled groan came from under the thick lavender and green checkered blanket. "Damn sun… always does this to me…" the blanket was thrown off to reveal a slender pink haired girl. Sakura had her hair in a low wavy ponytail with a dark pink tank top on along with green and white striped panties with the words MOMO printed on the back in dark pink.

She had on long socks with black stripes on them to complete her pajamas outfit. Her jade eyes narrowed at the sight of burning sunlight lighting into her eyes. "Ugh… _Mr. Sunny Side Up_…" she murmured to no one in particular as she slid off the bed reluctantly. Her radio rang just in time to play the song 'Stay My Baby' by Miranda Cosgrove.

"Damn it… I can't believe I like this 15 year old's song…" she said to herself once more. _Well I guess I could kind of relate to the song… at least I could 2 years ago… now I don't have any baby to stay with… oh well, the joys of being single… and this definitely isn't one of them. Love songs plus broken heart equals tears. Why did I learn English? Hm… strange. Oh yeah, some international fashion crap…_

She stood up and stretched her arms up before walking over to the bathroom leisurely. _Saturday… my wonderful day off… ah… _Yesterday at Sasuke's had been rather awkward since the 'Deidara' guy showed up and she volunteered to leave before she was caught in the unwanted drama.

She turned the faucet on as she filled a cup with water before squirting some toothpaste onto her toothbrush. She placed the brush inside her mouth and brushed her teeth gently. She multitasked as one hand held the toothbrush while the other popped open the cap to the face cleansing bottle on the sink.

She finished up her morning routine before taking down her ponytail. She brushed her straight hair before tying it into a high ponytail once again. She clipped part of her side bangs back behind her ear with a blue bobby pin and letting the rest of her bangs drape the side of her face. She sighed and moved to take off her top so she could put on her baby blue bra before putting on the tank top again.

She was about to open the bathroom door when a maid's voice was heard outside.

"N-No! Sir you can't go in right! Sakura-sama is--!! Eep!"

Sakura looked on in alert when the sound of the door to her bedroom slammed open and closed once more. She gulped, leaning against the bathroom door, locking it in place, scared it was some rapist or someone. She looked around anxiously in the bathroom for some weapon and saw—"Aha! Air freshener, don't fail me now!"

She grabbed the bottle of 'Lavenders and Vanilla' scented air freshener, holding it in front of her, ready to attack whoever would come in. She was positive he wouldn't be able to break in. "Open the door, Sakura! I know you're there!" due to her sleepiness, she had no idea who was talking. So thus she decided to do what she had planned.

She opened the door hurriedly and—"TAKE THIS YOU RAPIST! SHANNARO!" she sprayed her attacker with the air freshener.

…

"GOD DAMN IT SAKURA! IT'S ME SASUKE! FUCK!"

_Sas…-- OH SHIT! _

"OH MY KAMI, UCHIHA!" Sakura screamed she immediately threw the air freshener bottle back, letting it free fall onto the floor carelessly. It made a loud bang sound as it hit the floor and she flinched slightly from the slight vibration but brushed it off. She hastily turned on the sink and dragged Sasuke over to the sink.

She pulled away at the hands he held on his eyes, and washed his eyes with clean water carefully. "Oh my Kami-sama… gomenasai, Uchiha, I really didn't mean to do that! I just REALLY, REALLY thought you were some rapist or whatever! Gomen!! Gomen!!!" she cried out frantically when she made sure his eyes weren't as red anymore.

She met Sasuke's now clear onyx eyes who stared back at her in slight annoyance and stress. "Hn… whatever. Interesting choice of morning wear, by the way…" he sure knew how to make a chick hate him within 5 seconds.

Sakura twitched, recognizing what he meant. She was only dressed in socks, bra, tank top, and panties. "Well if you knocked first, maybe I would've changed into something appropriate!" Sakura glared at him as she stretched her limps and walked out of the bathroom to the walk-in closet next to it.

She searched around for a pair of shorts, knowing that Sasuke was following her with his eyes. She found a pair of red shorts and jumped into it quickly before turning around to face him once again. "So, if you're done undressing me with your eyes, what did you come here for?" she asked as she moved past him, walking out of the closet swiftly.

The lights in the closet turned off when no more presence of humanity was in there.

Sasuke smirked at her, leaning against the wall lazily. She took notice of his clothes, a black t-shirt with just splats of color on it in red, brown, and dark forest green. He had on dark distressed jeans and white Vans. She rolled her eyes at his typical look as she walked over to her desk to grab her water bottle.

"Well I felt guilty for having you leave so early last night, so I thought I'd repay you with some breakfast," he said politely and 'gentlemanly.' Sakura rolled her eyes, as if telling him 'I don't buy your fancy crap.' He chuckled before looking at her, "I also suggest you get dressed soon unless you want me to ravish you so your mother could see us."

Sakura flushed and walked briskly to the closet once again, murmuring to him on the way, "Che… as if I'd let you lay one finger on me…"

He smirked at her, "I've laid more than just one finger on you, Sakura dearest," he smirked wider at the way her cheeks seemed to flush a deeper red. _Hn…embarrassed is she? _

The door to the closet slammed close, not allowing him the pleasure of a retort.

She came back out, him waiting patiently, about 6 minutes later, fully dressed. She was in a simple white t-shirt with colorful graphics on it, black skinny jeans, a black sweater, and a brown, beige, and red plaid triangular scarf wrapped around her neck and trailed down her front with tassels, and black high top Vans. She grabbed a black handbag from her closet and held it in her arm as she looked at Sasuke arrogantly, "Well? I can't stand here all day!" he rolled his eyes at her and dragged her off, clutching her hand loosely.

* * *

Two minutes into his car and the sight of him haughtily showing off his sleek silver Mercedes convertible made her want to punch him the face already. **Hard**. Sakura looked at the outrageous man sitting in the driver's seat beside her. She watched him check the mirror and a vein popped on her forehead when she saw him fix his hair casually.

The car started and before he barely even drove out of the driveway of the Haruno Mansion, a complaint had escaped from her rosy lips already. "Uchiha, you make my blood boil in so many _violent_ ways, I'm scared that I'll abuse your mind if I even told you _two_ ways how," she mumbled in distress as she turned her head stubbornly to look at the mirror.

A snort escaped from his handsomely thin lips and she found herself turning to glare at him. He smirked at her charmingly before turning his gaze back to the road, where he was about to approach the Haruno Mansion gate. The gate opened before them and he continued driving out of her mansion before replying.

"You flatter me, Haruno. Honestly, I have mind-abusing ways to pleasure you as well. Such as, hot, wild, steamy—," he didn't continue as he was already satisfied with the bright tomato red hue that had settled upon her cheeks upon his second sentence already. She turned away from him, not even bothering to reply.

"…You _**suck**_." she muttered finally. A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest as he smirked. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and found himself to be even more amused by her expression. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips were pouted in indignation, and her eyes were glowing something fierce. Her cheeks were flushed red, though from embarrassment or anger, he didn't really know, but he assumed it was a bit of both. He inwardly chuckled to himself. This pink haired vixen coaxed the most interesting reactions from him.

"After that long period of time that you took thinking for a comeback, I was expecting something more…_intelligent_," he replied to her clear statement of pure hatred towards him. He assumed that pure hatred of hers was quickly rising to something above hatred. What was above hatred, really? Well, that just explained the feelings that she held for him. Too bad they weren't reciprocated, for the dark haired Uchiha was starting to develop a quick adoration for this woman, against his mother's wishes and all.

"Well I'm sorry that your poor mannered mouth always manages to turn me speechless. _Not_ speechless in a good way, **either**!" she retorted finally before turning her head to the window, promptly announcing her plan of ignoring him for the rest of the car ride. Sasuke merely looked back at the road, that devious smirk still visible upon his beloved face.

"Of course, Chibi. That surely explains the way you react whenever we _senselessly_ kiss each other," he replied, unaffected by her silent treatment. His mind did a flashback of the times they heatedly made out with each other, and his eyes unknowingly grew dark as he remembered the expressions and _sounds_ she made whenever their lips touched each others fiercely.

Sakura's eyes widened before shock surged through her body. She was stuck in turmoil as she realized that he told of the truth. Her body and mind had betrayed her during those… _encounters_ with him. "It's…it's _instinct_! And don't call me _Chibi_!" she managed to slip out before firmly closing her eyes and mentally blocking her ears from whatever was about to come from his mouth.

Sasuke smirked, knowing that she didn't catch her slip up. "Well then, your instincts must have told you that you quite enjoyed it as much as I did," he replied. He took the chance as he stopped at a red light to lean over and capture her lips with his skillfully. She widened her eyes and panicked, instantly reaching for the steering wheel. He chuckled before licking her lips wet and pulled back. She gave no answer this time as her whole face was now heated and she could practically feel her cheeks warm up to the brightest shade of red possible.

"I _told_ you that you enjoy it."

(..._Twitch_.)

Infuriating was this man, _really_.

* * *

Konan blinked as she looked at her partner in crime beside her. "…Feelings for each other?" she repeated in utter curiosity as her icy blue eyes looked at Ino's cerulean eyes. Ino giggled as she nodded, enjoying the tub of ice cream before her. Sakura had called in earlier, telling them that they had the day off and could do whatever they wanted in her mansion.

They were currently lounging in the seemingly empty loft reserved for guards, bodyguards, and the such. Ino had her legs propped onto a couch opposite Konan, a tub of chocolate ice cream in her lap and her hand holding a large spoon. Ino nodded at Konan, brushing her blunt bangs with her fingers as they slightly got in her eyes. "Yup! They've been spending so much time together, ever since the other day at the restaurant. It's either they actually like each other inwardly, or there's something deeper behind it. A hidden motive, maybe?" Ino chirped casually as she took another bite of the ice cream.

Konan looked at Ino, her eyes turning serious now. "A hidden motive? Then we must watch out for Uchiha Sasuke at all times, then? We must make sure he does not interfere with Sakura-sama's daily life, or even the company. I really don't think that Uchiha can develop any real feelings at all besides just toying with Sakura-sama, but that thought alone makes me want to skin him alive already." her eyes darkened.

Ino smiled at Konan, "Well, it's just a possibility. We don't have any reason to think negative thoughts of their casual relationship right now! But if we can, I think we should watch Sakura's back though. She does wear her heart on her sleeve…" Ino pondered on the pink haired woman's personality.

Konan nodded, curling her long legs onto the sofa leisurely as she looked on into space, thinking deeply about her mistress. Ino suddenly dropped her spoon into the tub of ice cream and set it onto the coffee table. She looked at Konan with serious cerulean eyes. "Konan…that man that you know… Deidara was it? Gaara's bodyguard… he doesn't look like a typical bodyguard. I have assumptions about him, but of course since you know him already…" Ino trailed off.

Konan looked at her before replying, "Deidara is…was…Uchiha Sasuke's older brother, Itachi's, bodyguard up until two years ago. Him, Itachi, and I knew each other from university. I separated from the two after we graduated, and got a job as Sakura-sama's bodyguard. News came in and I found out that Deidara became Itachi's bodyguard. I think that Sasuke and Deidara were fond of each other though, since Deidara often told me of him. But…three years into Deidara's position as Itachi's bodyguard, Itachi went missing suddenly one night and never returned home ever since.

"Sasuke puts the blame on Deidara, and Deidara has never returned to the Uchiha's household ever since then. I didn't know he had taken a turn and became the Sabaku kid's bodyguard, though. Then…Sasuke and he ran across each other, that night with Gato. They didn't spare each other a glance, but under the heat of the action, I know that guilt was burning inside Deidara…" Konan's eyes turned a dark shade, almost like she was having a flashback of some sort.

Ino nodded, remembering the night with Gato. "Well, I was fighting alongside him and I didn't really see much of an emotional bridge between Sasuke and him. It's almost as if… they don't know each other," she concluded as she looked at Konan thoughtfully.

Konan closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I'm thinking they _wish_ that they don't." Ino widened her eyes at Konan.

* * *

Tenten sighed exasperatedly as she fell onto her office chair. "Baka Sakura! She gets to go enjoy her weekend while I have to stay in this Kami forbidden office and sort her files for her! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Tenten cried out as she slammed another stack of papers onto her desk. She pouted as she eyed the stack of paperwork tear eyed. "Why! Oh why, Paper-san!" she whined.

Tenten was not one to whine. But when she did, it was her moment to be known as "Queen of Whining." The stress she bottled up inside should be released one way or another. She heard footsteps though, and the sound of her office door opening. She blinked away her dramatic tears before looking at the intruder.

A blush settled onto her cheeks when she saw the handsome figure of a man. He had long dark brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, and his eyes were a silvery shade. He was dressed in a business like suit, and the bags under his eyes showed that he was a man of high stature who endured many nights of piled paperwork. Kinda like her. Minus the high stature thing.

"…Is Haruno-san here?" he asked her in a crushed velvety smooth voice. She snapped out of her daze and accidentally pouted before shaking her head no. Amusement flashed in the man's eyes, "May I know when she will be back?" he tried once again, trying to coax some sort of sound from Tenten.

Tenten sighed before looking at him with a dead tired face. "No, you may _not_ know! Because she is **out** for the day, enjoying her _precious_ day OFF doing who knows what with the Kami _damned_ Uchiha! While **I'm** stuck in this dull office _arranging paperwork_ for her! I have half a mind to run out of this place and go yank any random person's hair! So _**NO**_. YOU MAY _NOT_ KNOW WHEN SHE'LL BE BACK!"

She watched him cautiously eye his hair at the mention of her yanking someone's hair. She suddenly screamed inwardly, just realizing she probably just yelled her lungs off at a very important person. She stood up from her seat and immediately bowed her head, trying to find her words. "A-Ano! G-Gomen! Ahaha… I mean, erm…I'm sorry but I don't know when Haruno-sama will be back. Err, if I could get your name, I will tell her that you came today?" she sweat dropped, rubbing the side of her head sheepishly.

The man just looked on at her in amusement before replying. "Tell her that Hyuuga Neji was looking for her. Have a nice day Miss…" he eyed the nameplate sitting on her desk, "Tenten." he finished before turning around to leave her office. Tenten blinked, not understanding why the sound of her name rolling off his tongue sounded so smooth.

"…Hyuuga…Neji? … _**HYUUGA**_?!"

Well, at least now she knew just _how_ _much_ important this man that she just threw a full tantrum on was.

* * *

Hinata hummed softly as she leaned back into the swing of the luxurious garden, engrossed in her book. Her long hair was in a long, loose braid, brought over to one shoulder, and her bangs were clipped atop her head in a poof. She had on a turtle neck sleeveless white cashmere dress that reached her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. She had around her shoulders a large black shawl and her feet were covered by a pair of black stilettos.

Her eyes skimmed through every word of the book, her level of interest increasing every minute, becoming more trapped in it then ever._ Haruko-chan… I love you, but I can't leave this place. My heart was left with a decision to make… and I'm afraid that it's chosen my family. _Hinata pulled off her glasses to wipe away her slowly wetting eyes before placing her red glasses back on. She sniffed, as she continued to read, trying not to cry.

_I'm in love with you. I'm not scared to tell you that. Even if your heart chooses your family over me, please know that I will always love you. I-_

"GOOD MORNING HINATA-SAN!"

She gasped, surprised as she dropped the book onto her lap soundlessly. She looked up, looking at the culprit. Her eyes softened, a blush finding its way upon her cheeks, as her eyes spotted the person. "Naruto-san…" she murmured as she closed the book on her lap and placed it on the spot beside her on the swing.

Naruto appeared, dressed in a brown polo paired with black jeans and (_very_) **bright** orange converse. On his head was a slightly tipped over black fedora hat, giving more taste to his poorly color coordinated outfit. He grinned at Hinata from the couple feet that separated them. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Hinata-san. But Gaara called and told me to come over and see if you needed anything. My job's to take care of you till he comes back, hehe. So then, do you need anything in particular?" Naruto asked as he stood before her, in front of the swing.

Hinata blinked before smiling at him. "Well, I would love it if you could accompany me to breakfast. My father and cousin are at work, whilst my younger sister is at school. I hope you don't mind? Or, have you eaten breakfast already?" Hinata asked him quietly in her shy manner, the blush still present on her face.

Naruto didn't seem to notice though and merely grinned wider. "Haha no problem! Lucky I didn't eat breakfast yet, then! Let's go then, Hinata-san!" he extended a hand out to help her up from her swing. She looked at him and blinked before smiling warmly, picking up her book beside her and accepted the hand he offered her.

"Let's go then, Naruto-san," her eyes softened as he grinned at her, the two proceeded inside the mansion.

She was finding this man to be an _increasing_ comfort to have.

* * *

"Che, you honestly don't expect me to eat with you at the park, in public, do you? Do you really want people to gossip about us?" Sakura narrowed her eyes as she looked at the man beside her expectantly. Sasuke smirked at her and rolled his eyes before grabbing her wrist and leading her away from the car.

Sakura hurried to keep up as to not trip from the hurried footsteps. She blinked in surprise when they stopped walking to eye the peculiar playground of the park. The whole entire park was empty, she noticed. Was it a school day? There was practically no one in the park, save for some elderly couples. Sakura looked at Sasuke curiously before he walked over to a set of swings. She stared at him before giggling quietly to herself. "You're not silently offering to push me on the swings are you?" she teased as she followed him.

Sasuke smirked once before sitting on a swing himself, ignoring her surprised look by answering her question with a haughty tone. "Of course not. That's what lowly servants do; do I look like a servant to you?" he sent her a meaningful look, silently telling her not to answer that rhetorical question. Sakura smiled secretly to herself as she sat down on the swing beside him. She began kicking her legs on instinct, swinging slowly, back and forth.

He sat still though, instead of swinging, and watched her swing instead.

"So anyway, Uchiha, besides making me feel anorexic by not treating me to a nice breakfast like you promised, why did you take me here?" Sakura asked as she stared at the red slide in front of them, slowly letting memories overcome her. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her bluntness before closing his eyes, sighing and leaned against the chains of the swing.

"I thought you'd want a bit of fresh air and some entertainment before we got straight to eating. Fresh air in the morning is always a good thing…" he said in that quiet, mysterious tone of his, leaving questions trailing after his statements. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows before looking at him, and looked back to the slide again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "You look…like you're reminiscing something sad. Do playgrounds upset you?" he asked her softly, careful as to not enter uncharted waters.

Sakura flinched a bit before shaking her head slowly. "Nah. It's just…when I was little… playgrounds were my place of comfort. It was the only bit of fun I got to enjoy. Growing up with a busy mom, and an on and off father, I often didn't get to indulge in things like dolls and toy trains. Christmases were often dull, presents being sent by secretaries instead of parents. The same things happened as I entered middle school and high school. I missed out on prom…on homecoming…on every event that normal teenagers usually went to…" she breathed out as she closed her eyes again. "My place to relieve stress…are playgrounds. I like to look at what I missed out on. So that I know that things like _these_ do exist, and that I'm not just dreaming of them. It makes me happy other kids aren't going through what I did."

She stopped talking, her legs stopped kicking, and the swing slowed to a halt, her limbs hitting the floor, stopping the swing completely. His eyes suddenly darkened. She looked up when he suddenly stood up. "…Uchiha…?" she muttered before his hand forcefully pulled her up from the swing. She blinked once before looking at him with question.

He glared at her. "Let's go."

She gave him a look. "Go _where_?"

He sighed before pulling her along to follow him again. "Go eat. You look… weird when you're sad. But I'm sure with some food in your mouth; you'll smile like your ridiculous self again."

She blinked before inwardly smiling gently, not missing the tiny blush on his cheeks. "Uchiha, you…"

_You idiot…_

She smiled at him warmly without him noticing as he continued to look forward.

At least, she now knew the guy she had to seduce wasn't a _total_ butthole.

* * *

**Of course, I don't blame any of you if you throw tomatoes, ice cream, or even pudding at me. I understand what I have put you guys through after nearly… eight months of not updating this story. Dx I'm sorry, I really am! But alas, the grasps of college and…yea that one excuse I keep using over and over again, is the reason for all of this! **

**Well this chapter is a bit…fluffier…more intense…and maybe…about to stir drama?! **

**So Kouhei from chapter five is still a mystery! Who could he be?! :O**

**And why is Deidara suddenly not just some playboy bodyguard anymore?! Why is he suddenly playing a big part in this story?! :O**

**Is Sakura and Sasuke finally starting to actually not just play around with each other?! :O**

**Is Hinata and Naruto going to have a forbidden love?! What will happen to dear Gaara-chan?! :O**

**And just what is Konan and Ino starting to figure out about Deidara and Sasuke's pasts?! :O**

**And is Tenten going to be in deep trouble?! :O **

**And why am I asking so many dramatically and frustrating questions that you guys probably didn't think of until now?! :O**

**And, goodnight! xD Because I'm sure sleepy. (: **

**Reviews make me write (: **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


End file.
